Al calor de las llamas
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: ¿Que clase de hombre podría llegar tarde al funeral de su hermano? Uno frió y sin corazón, uno en el que Kagome Higurashi, que se encontraba embarazada y sola, sabia que no podía confiar. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola vengo aquí con una adaptación de un libro que encontré hace tanto tiempo en mi biblioteca escolar, la verdad es que lo robe de la escuela porque me fascino, ok no, solo lo intercambie por tres libros que tenía y no me gustaban, pero en fin, sé que no son fechas decembrinas, pero la verdad no me resistí a traérselas cuando el libro mágicamente callo a mis manos de nuevo, espero que les guste, pero no las entretengo ¡A lee!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Al calor de las llamas

Capítulo I

Has llegado demasiado tarde. El entierro de Inuyasha fue la semana pasada—Dijo Kagome Higurashi, al reconocer al hombre de cabello plateado que salía de la fotografía, que tenía Inuyasha Taisho sobre el escritorio.

—Ya estoy aquí— dijo el con cautela. Aun así, Kagome observo que sus ojos ámbares expresaban una pizca de tristeza. La muerte de Inuyasha la había afectado demasiado, Inuyasha había sido su jefe y su amigo. Pero ¿Cómo le habría afectado la muerte de Inuyasha a su hermano?

—Como no contestaste a mi llamada, no me quedo más remedio que seguir adelante con los trámites del entierro.  
—Lo comprendo—contesto el—Necesito que me des el nombre del abogado de mi hermano. Cuanto antes solucione lo de su testamento, antes podre marcharme.

Al oír sus palabras, Kagome se quedo sorprendida, sin duda Inuyasha le había dejado todo a su hermanastro. ¿Pero era posible que Sesshomaru Taisho no estuviera interesado en regentar el Shikon Inn, la alegría y orgullo de su hermano?

¿Cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes? Inuyasha era un hombre generoso y cariñoso apreciado por todos los empleados y vecinos de Cypress Crossing, una estación de esquí situada en el British Columbia.

El hombre que Kagome tenía adelante iba vestido con un impecable traje. Parecía recién salido de la portada de una revista, pero ¿Era tan insensible como aparentaba?  
Inuyasha siempre le había hablado de su hermano con orgullo, pero Sesshomaru Taisho había perdido muchos puntos, sobre todo si el único motivo por el que se había parado ahí era para recibir su herencia.

Kagome trato de controlar su rabia. Se puso de pie y sintió como el bebé que llevaba en el vientre le daba pataditas.  
—La abogada de Inuyasha es Sango Takafumi. Su despacho esta en Tama Drive, a tres manzanas de aquí. Está de vacaciones desde hace tres semanas.  
— ¿Cuándo regresara?

Kagome miro el calendario.  
—Creo que hoy o tal vez mañana.  
— ¿Crees poder llamar a su despacho y averiguarlo?  
—Por supuesto—contesto ella. Kagome descolgó el teléfono y marco el número de Sango, para su sorpresa, esta contesto— ¿Sango? ¡Hola! Ya has vuelto—Le dijo— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —Kagome escucho la respuesta de Sango y pudo percibir la impaciencia del hombre que estaba a su lado—Escuchas, supongo que te habrás enterado de la muerte de Inuyasha—Le dijo—Sí. Ha sido un golpe muy duro—Comento—Sé que debes estar muy ocupada poniéndote al día con tu trabajo, pero quería saber si tienes un rato libre. Sesshomaru Taisho, el hermano de Inuyasha acaba de llegar, y está ansioso por verte ¿Te parece bien que vaya ahora en tu despacho? —Le pregunto Kagome, tratando de no mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente — ¿Perdón? No yo no puedo ir—Le dijo—No quería pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con el hermano de Inuyasha—Ira ahora mismo. Gracias Sango, luego hablamos.

—Así que la señorita Takafumi ya regreso—comento Sesshomaru cuando colgó el auricular  
—Si, y puede recibirte ahora.  
— ¿Dijiste que su despacho esta en Tama Street?  
—Tama Drive—Corrigió exasperada, le escribió la dirección en un papel.  
Mientras se la escribía, el miedo y la preocupación se apoderaron de ella. Inuyasha había sido un gran jefe y también amigo, y había permitido que trabaja hasta que diera a luz y que luego se reincorporara al trabajo en cuanto encontrara una guardería para su hija.  
Kagome sabía que Inuyasha se sentía un poco responsable de apuro en el que ella estaba metida. Como ella no tenía familia, él había insistido que se mudara al departamento que tenía en el sótano de su casa que estaba frente al hotel.

Cuando Kagome termino de escribir, se enderezo y le dio el papel a Sesshomaru. A l hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron y el contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera. Lo miro a los ojos. ¿El habría sentido lo mismo?  
—He dejado mi bolsa abajo—dijo el—El recepcionista me dijo que el hotel está lleno, pero creo que mi hermano tiene una casa muy cerca de aquí—  
—Así es.  
— ¿Tienes un juego de llaves que pueda utilizar?  
—Están aquí—Kagome abrió un cajón y saco el llavero de Inuyasha  
—De hecho yo debería…—Iba a decirle que ella llevaba tres meses alquilando el apartamento del sótano de la casa de Inuyasha, pero él no la dejo terminar.  
— ¿Puedes indicarme hacia donde está la casa? Dejare la bolsa e iré al despacho de la señorita Sango.  
—Por supuesto  
Sesshomaru Taisho abrió la puerta de la oficina.  
Espero a que pasara Kagome, y al hacerlo sintió que la miraba de arriba abajo.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para mi hermano? —Le pregunto mientras bajaban las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor del hotel  
—Seis años—contesto ella—Soy la subdirectora desde hace dos.  
El aroma del árbol navideño invadía el ambiente, y en el salón, alguien tocaba villancicos con el piano.

Una vez abajo, Kagome se fijó en casi todas las mesas del restaurante, estaban llenas y se alegró. En esa época del año, la mayor parte de los clientes eran parejas jóvenes y grupos de estudiantes que disfrutaban de las vacaciones. Iban hasta allí para esquiar.  
— ¿El hotel siempre esta tan lleno?  
—Durante las navidades, sí. Tenemos alguno clientes que hacen la reservación para el año siguiente cuando se marchan—Contesto orgullosa

Los clientes habituales eran parte importante del éxito de Shikon Inn. Como Kagome era la subdirectora se había esforzado mucho para hacer promociones nuevas y conseguir que los clientes regresaran año tras año.  
—Bien… eso hará que sea más fácil vender este lugar.

Al oír sus palabras Kagome sintieron un vacío en su interior. Se detuvo frente a la ventana y dijo:  
—La casa de Inuyasha está en la esquina de enfrente. Es la que tiene luces de navidad en los aleros del tejado—Dijo ella—No tiene perdida. Quizá debería…—Intento decirle otra vez que ella vivía en el sótano.  
—Me las arreglare—Dijo el—Sin duda hablaremos en otro momento—Se despidió y se dirigió a la recepción.

Kagome lo observo marchar, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru al saber que ella vivía en el sótano. Regreso a su despacho, y nada más de abrir la puerta, el aroma masculino que invadía la habitación, le recordó que el hombre que acababa de llegar amenazaba con complicarle la vida.

El comentario que había hecho acerca de vender el hotel rondaba por su cabeza. Aunque era probable que el nuevo propietario mantuviera a los mismos empleados que trabajaban en el hotel, Kagome dudaba que mantuviera a la misma subdirectora, y menos cuando esperaba a dar a luz semanas después.

Al pensar que tendría que abandonar el trabajo que adoraba se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
¿Qué pasaría con la casa de Inuyasha? Segura que también la pondría a la venta. La rabia y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella al pensar que perdería la casa que Inuyasha le había cedido temporalmente.

Con el poco dinero que tenía y su hija recién nacida…El bebé comenzó a darle pataditas y Kagome se dio un suave masaje en el vientre.  
Trato de no pensar en ello, según le había dicho el médico, preocuparse durante el embarazo no era nada bueno para el bebé.  
Además, igual se equivocaba, quizá no tendría que preocuparse, quizá después de todo, Sesshomaru no vendería el hotel, y quizás los burros volarían algún día.

Sesshomaru busco las llaves de Inuyasha en el bolsillo, después de dos intentos, consiguió abrir la casa de su hermano, tenía ganas de entrar y tumbarse en la cama; estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo se estaba ajustando a la diferencia horaria que había.

Los médicos del hospital no querían que viajara, ni siquiera querían darle el alta porque consideraban que los mareos que padecían se debían a la conmoción que sufrió durante una operación de rescate. Dos estudiantes ingleses y un miembro de su equipo habían muerto en una avalancha. Por suerte, el solo se había hecho unos golpes y una leve conmoción cerebral a causa de los golpes que recibió cuando la nieve lo arrastro por la ladera de la montaña.  
Intento convencerse del que el mareo se le pasaría he ignoro el dolor que sentía en las sienes.

Además la abogada de Inuyasha estaba esperándolo, y él tenía que solucionar todos los papeles relacionados con la muerte de su hermano. Dejo la bolsa en la entrada de la casa y cerró la puerta se marchó caminando por la acera.

Suponía que podía ver a la abogada al día siguiente; Inuyasha ya estaba muerto y eso no podía cambiarse.  
Al pensar que no volvería a ver a Inuyasha se le encogió el corazón. Le hubiera gustado asistir al entierro de su hermano. Kagome le había llamado varias veces, justo después de que él y su equipo salieran a rescatar a los esquiadores.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento se apoderaron de él, y Sesshomaru sintió que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos. Parpadeo para evita llorar, desde muy pequeño cuando la pasaba en una casa de acogida a otra había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, de esa forma nunca sería vulnerable, nunca sería débil, y nunca le harían daño.

La oficina parecía vacía, pero al cabo de un momento, una mujer de cabello castaño salió de una habitación  
—Usted debe ser Sesshomaru Taisho—dijo ella y le tendió la mano—Soy Sango Takafumi.  
—Gracias por recibirme sin haberle avisado antes  
—Pase por favor, póngase cómodo—Le invito—Primero que nada quiero decir que siento mucho la muerte de su hermano. Inuyasha era un hombre estupendo y lo apreciábamos  
—Gracias—pronuncio y se sentó en una silla  
—Tengo que disculparme por no ponerme con usted en contacto antes—Dijo Sango—He estado de vacaciones en Barbados y he regresado esta mañana—Se sentó en la silla de cuero que estaba detrás del escritorio—De hecho estaba escribiéndole una carta—Dijo y señalo unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Por qué no hace un breve resumen? —dijo—No quiero estar más tiempo del necesario. Estoy desenado solucionarlo todo y poder poner en venta el hotel y la casa de Inuyasha cuanto antes.  
Sango se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos  
—Puede que eso no sea posible—Dijo ella  
Sesshomaru la miro asombrado y frunció el ceño  
—No comprendo. Soy el único pariente de Inuyasha que está vivo.  
—Pero no el único beneficiario  
—Continúe  
—Inuyasha le ha dejado a usted la mitad de sus pertenencias, pero la otra mitad se la ha dejado a Kagome Higurashi.

11:58 pm 07/07/15 ¿Revies?

Espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal me fascina esta historia, pero bueno, además de que solo son trece capítulos, pero eso de tener que modificar cuesta la quemada de una neurona de mi cabeza, además de que mi papa ya empezó a decirme que quiere que comience a buscar universidades, y pff además ya tengo trabajo y ¡Dios yo con trabajo es algo casi imposible! Pero bueno, espero actualizarles pronto y díganme si quieren que siga está muy maravillosa historia, les mando besos con musho musho amor, nos leemos pronto.

P.D dejar comentarios con el numero 1011 si quieren que actualice Siempre fuiste tú o dejen 1213 si quieren Apuesta de amor o 1415 si quieren golpes del destino o ya de plano 1617 dentro de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación tan bonita, hay que emoción, muchas gracias por que vi que les gusto bastante, pero ya no molesto ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU OCC Adaptación  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II

Cuando Kagome llego a la puerta de la casa, ya habían varios grados bajo cero, se quitó un guante y busco la llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Antes de abrir la puerta, dudo un instante, se preguntaba si el humano de Inuyasha habría regresado del despacho de Sango.

Entro en el recibidor y casi tropezó con la bolsa de viaje que estaba en el suelo, se alivió al ver que Sesshomaru Taisho no había regresado, kagome cerró la puerta y cruzo el recibidor hacia su habitación, desde que Inuyasha había muerto, ella había evitado subir al piso de arriba. Le resultaba difícil aceptar la muerte de su amigo, contuvo las lágrimas y entro a su dormitorio, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Después, se apoyó en la pared y se quitó las botas. Al ponerse las zapatillas recordó que no había mirado el buzón.

Salió de nuevo, y cuando estaba recogiendo las cartas, una voz grave la sobresalto.  
— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?  
A Kagome se le cayeron las cartas al suelo, junto a los pies de Sesshomaru Taisho  
—Ya has llegado—pronuncio Kagome.  
Sesshomaru se agacho para recoger los sobres, y después le dijo mirándola a los ojos:  
— ¿Qué? Veo que te has mudado a resta casa  
—Antes intente decirte que Inuyasha y yo teníamos un acuerdo…  
—Ya lo creo—La interrumpió con sarcasmo.  
Dio un paso adelante y ella uno atrás.  
—Vivo en el sótano—le dijo—Inuyasha insistió en ello—se apresuró a decir.  
— ¿De veras? —Sesshomaru cerró la puerta con el codo.  
—No estoy segura de lo que insinúas, Inuyasha me ofreció el departamento del sótano hasta que naciera el bebé.  
—Que generoso—dijo Sesshomaru, y se metió las cartas en el bolsillo  
—Si— convino Kagome—Inuyasha tenía fama de ser amable y generoso, estoy pagando un alquiler—Kagome deseaba saber el porqué de la gélida mirada de Sesshomaru, la hacía sentirse mal—Si no te parece bien, mañana mismo comenzare a buscar otro lugar para vivir.  
—Ambos sabemos que eso no es necesario—dijo el, y se agacho para recoger su bolsa.  
— ¿No es necesario? —repitió—No lo entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo quedarme?  
Sesshomaru se puso derecho y miro a Kagome a los ojos.  
—Muy bueno—dijo con ironía—No esperaras que crea que no sabes ¿Verdad?  
— ¿Saber qué?  
— ¡Que mi hermano te ha dejado la mitad de todo lo que tenía!

Kagome se quedó de piedra, se tambaleo, y se habría caído, de no ser porque Sesshomaru la agarro enseguida. Dejo la bolsa y atrajo a Kagome hacia sí.  
Cuando su vientre redondo choco contra el, ella se quedó helada. Lo miro a los ojos y durante un instante vio en su mirada algo que no podía descifrar.

Podía sentir el calor de su respiración, y también el que irradiaba su cuerpo. De pronto se le acelero el corazón. La bebe también reacciono y comenzó a darle pataditas.  
Sesshomaru bajo la vista y se fijó en el vientre de Kagome se movía a causa del bebe que llevaba dentro. Después agarro la bolsa de nuevo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Kagome se metió en su habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta y espero a que se le calmara el pulso. Trato de convencerse de que su reacción no tenía nada que ver con Sesshomaru y que en el último mes de embarazo cualquier cosa podía hacerla reaccionar así.

Se dirigió a la cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Sesshomaru, ¿Era cierto que Inuyasha le había dejado la mitad de sus posesiones?  
—Oh, Inuyasha—dijo con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le había conmovido el hecho que Inuyasha le hubiera dejado parte de la herencia.

Era evidente que ese era el motivo por el que Sango quería que Kagome fuera a su despacho.  
Si Inuyasha le había dejado la mitad de todo lo que tenía, Kagome saco un pañuelo de papel y se sonó la nariz.  
Si Inuyasha le había dejado la mitad de todo lo que tenía ¿Por qué Sango no se lo había notificado antes? A menos que Sango se hubiera marchado de vacaciones antes de que Inuyasha muriera, y se acabara de enterar.

Kagome lleno la tetera con agua y la puso al fuego, ¿Era verdad que Inuyasha le había dejado ese generoso legado?

Inuyasha había hecho mucho por ella, había permitido que se quedara en el apartamento del sótano y que pagara un alquiler mínimo, y le había ayudado a hacerse a la idea de que pronto criaría a su hija ella sola.  
Kagome no tenía intención de contarle sus problemas a Inuyasha, pero un día la encontró llorando en su despacho y ella le conto toda la historia.  
Un año antes, Inuyasha le había presentado a Bankotsu Dawson, Bankotsu era un amigo del instituto y había ido a por un asunto de negocios, se dedicaba a la inmobiliaria y estaba buscando clientes por la zona.

Bankotsu con su personalidad extrovertida y su encanto, encandilo a Kagome desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Y como una tonta ella lo creyó cuando al final de su primera cita, él le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Bankotsu le enviaba flores y la llevaba a cenar todos los días, Kagome había sido una presa fácil, y se había dejado seducir por unas vagas promesas acerca de que podrían tener un futuro en común.  
Él le hablo de un negocio inmobiliario que llevaba entre manos, y le propuso que invirtiera sus ahorros, diciéndole que podía triplicar su dinero en solo unos meses.  
En un principio Kagome no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Bankotsu le dijo que Inuyasha también iba a participar en el negocio, se acercó al banco, y pido un cheque conformado y le entrego todos sus ahorros.

A la mañana siguiente, él se había marchado, dejando una serie de deudas y un montón de promesas rotas. El negocio inmobiliario había sido una estaba, y aunque Kagome no era la única persona del pueblo que perdió dinero, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada supo que había sido más estúpida de todos. Después de que Kagome le contara todo a Inuyasha, que al final no había invertido todo su dinero, comenzó a investigar acerca de su amigo. Descubrió que Bankotsu tenía una esposa, y varias órdenes de arresto por robo y estafa.

Llamaron a la puerta, y consiguieron que Kagome dejara de pensar en Bankotsu, debía de ser Sesshomaru, durante un instante, Kagome pensó en ignorarlo, pero cuando llamaron otra vez, respiro hondo y la abrió.  
— ¿Sí?  
Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el cerco de la puerta, Kagome lo miro y vio que el polo que traía resaltaba los músculos de su pecho.  
—La señora Takafumi me ha pedido que te de esto—Le entrego un sobre  
—Gracias—dijo ella, agarro la carta y se percató de que en su rostro había cierta expresión de dolo. La tetera comenzó a silbar—Estaba preparando un té ¿Te apetece una taza? —Le pregunto  
El dudo un instante.  
—Gracias—contesto al fin

Kagome esperaba que hubiera rechazado su invitación, quizá el hecho de estar en la casa de su hermano, donde quedaban muchos recuerdos de su presencia, había removido sus sentimientos  
Kagome dejo la carta sobre la encimera de la cocina y apago el fuego.  
— ¿Lo tomas con leche y azúcar?  
—Solo con leche—contesto el —Arriba no hay mucha comida  
—Si me habrías avisado que venias, te habría comprado algo.  
—No lo tenía planeado… vine sin más.  
Al oír que vacilaba, Kagome levanto la mirada y se percató que Sesshomaru tenía los ojos entornados y se apretaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz con los dedos  
— ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?  
—Si—contesto el mirándola a los ojos  
— ¿Quieres una aspirina? —Pregunto Kagome y dejo la tetera sobre una bandeja  
—Ya me he tomado la medicación, no me ha hecho efecto—le dijo—Deja que lo lleve yo—Añadió y agarro la bandeja  
Kagome se preguntaba por qué tomaba medicación, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Sesshomaru dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de café.  
—Por favor siéntate—dijo ella, se alivió al ver que se sentaba en la butaca que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, y se sentó en el sofá.  
— ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?  
—Dentro de unas dos semanas  
— ¿Y todavía estas trabajando? —Dijo con tono censurador  
—Pensaba que no tenía sentido dejar de trabajar y esperar a que llegue el bebé, Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo  
—Parece que mi hermano y tu tenían una relación muy cercana.  
—Éramos amigos, además de colegas—Pronuncio ella  
— ¿Eso es todo?  
—Sí, eso es todo—Contesto Kagome con cierta molestia  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que Inuyasha no es el padre del bebé?  
Kagome respiro hondo para evitar que la ira la invadiera  
—Eso es Inuyasha no es el padre del bebé  
—En vista de lo cual, él te ha dejado la mitad de todo lo que poseía me cuesta créelo.  
—Inuyasha y yo éramos amigos nada mas—Sus palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru esbozara una sonrisa  
—La señorita Takafumi, me informo que Inuyasha cambio su testamento hace dos meses—Continuo Sesshomaru— ¿Cuándo te mudaste aquí?  
Kagome sintió que se estaba poniendo colorada, pero no iba a permitir que la intimidara. Lo miro a los ojos  
—Hace tres meses—respondió, y se fijó en como Sesshomaru colocaba un sonrisa de satisfacción  
—Dime otra vez que él no es el padre del bebé.  
—No estoy mintiendo, Inuyasha no es el padre del bebé—repitió ella con voz temblorosa  
—Permíteme—Dijo Sesshomaru, al ver como Kagome se disponía a servir el té, lleno las dos tazas y le dio una a Kagome—Si Inuyasha no es el padre, entonces ¿Quién es?  
—Creo que la identidad del padre de mi hija, no es asunto tuyo—Le espeto, agarro la taza de té con fuerza y se recostó sobre los almohadones, su momento triunfal duro muy poco, y enseguida comenzaron a temblarle las manos y derramo el té sobre el platillo.  
— ¡Cuidado! — Sesshomaru le agarro las manos.

Al sentir el contacto sobre su piel, Kagome se quedó de piedra, durante unos segundos quedaron mirándose, ella no quería desviar la mirada, no quería darle esa satisfacción; Sesshomaru la soltó y se puso de pie, pero ella tuvo un segundo para ver la expresión de lastima en sus ojos  
—Creo que después de todo no voy a tomarme el té.  
—Bien—contesto ella, aliviada por que se marchara  
De camino a la puerta él se detuvo y dio la vuelta.  
—Por cierto con la carta que te ha dado la señorita Takafumi, viene una copia del testamento de Inuyasha  
Kagome espero a oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y leyó el generoso legado que Inuyasha le había dejado a ella y al bebé.  
Una vez más tuvo que contener las lágrimas, suponía que Sesshomaru tenía derecho de estar enfadado, había ido hasta ahí para deshacerse de las posesiones que su hermano le había otorgado y regresar a Suiza cuanto antes.

Pero como Inuyasha le había dejado la mitad de sus pertenencias a Kagome, la cosa se complicaba, Kagome comprendía que Sesshomaru quisiera saber quién era el padre del bebé, a pesar de que su manera de preguntárselo había sido inapropiada.  
Dudaba de que el creyera su negativa, pero no estaba dispuesta a confesarle a un extraño que había sido tan estúpida como para liarse con un hombre despreciable.

La generosidad de Inuyasha era más de lo que ella se merecía, pero se negaba a sentirse culpable, aunque Sesshomaru no aprobara la decisión de su hermano, Inuyasha le había comentado muchas veces cuales eran los planes que tenía para el albergue, sobre todo lo que quería hacer con la nueva propiedad que había comprado hace unos meses.

Quería construir un club de golf, y Kagome haría todo lo posible para que el sueño de Inuyasha se convirtiera en realidad.

Kagome estuvo inquieta durante toda la noche, sentía una mezcla de miedo e ilusión. Ilusión al pensar que podría llevar a cabo los planes de Inuyasha y miedo por las nuevas responsabilidades que tenia de pronto, ni siquiera el hecho de saber que tenía que ir a medias con Sesshomaru Taisho podía apagar la alegría de saber que su futuro estaba asegurado.

Se metió a la ducha y permaneció un rato debajo del chorro de agua caliente porque le dolía la espalda, salía de cuentas el día de navidad, solo quedaban dos semanas, pero le parecía una eternidad.

El bebé se movió en su vientre y Kagome sonrió:  
—Si ya sé que estas deseando salir al mundo.  
Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazad la idea de tener un hijo le hizo ilusión, pero al poco tiempo, la duda y el miedo se apoderaron de él, Inuyasha fue quien le ayudo a superar la idea de ser madre soltera, y aunque el comportamiento de Bankotsu le había herido el corazón, Kagome se dio cuenta enseguida se dio cuenta de que su bebé era un regalo para ser amado.

Kagome salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió con uno de sus modelitos favoritos, se hizo un moño y se colocó su acostumbrado maquillaje, después se puso las botas y el abrigo, y tras comprobar que tenía las llaves en el bolsillo salió de la habitación.  
Al llegar a la puerta del recibidor dudo un instante, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba despierto, porque había escuchado la ducha del piso de arriba y no le apetecía enfrentarse con su arrogancia de buena mañana, abrió la puerta y se alegró de que el no estuviera allí.

Una vez en la calle se puso los guantes, durante la noche había caído una fina capa de nieve, todavía era oscuro y el aire estaba helado.

Espero a que el semáforo estuviera en rojo y cruzo la calle, cuando llego al camino que iba al hotel, se fijó en los estudiantes que habían contratado para limpiar los caminos de los alrededores, no habían hecho su trabajo, tendría que llamar a mantenimiento en cuanto llegara a su despacho.

Se detuvo un instante para valorar cual era la mejor opción, podía ir por el camino, y confiar que solo hubiera caído una fina capa de nieve, o podía rodear la nieve amontonada y entrar por el garaje.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —  
Kagome sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, no hacía falta que se diera vuelta para darse cuenta que se trataba de Sesshomaru quien estaba tras ella.  
—Ah gracias… puedo arreglármelas sola—deseando alejarse de él, decidió arriesgarse he ir por el camino, peor cuando dio el primer paso su bota resbalo en el hielo  
—Me asegurare de que llegues sana y salva ¿Vale?  
Sesshomaru la rodeo por la cintura y le dio una mano para ayudarla, una vez en el interior se volvió para darle las gracias, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella sintió que una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, siempre que Sesshomaru se acercaba a su cuerpo, este reaccionaba ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la afectaba tanto?  
Decidida a que él no se percatara de su reacción, mantuvo su mirada, y una vez más noto que el dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de Sesshomaru  
—No sé si tú también, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre—Comento Sesshomaru y la soltó—Supongo que el restaurante sirve desayunos  
—Por supuesto—respondió Kagome  
— ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
Kagome se sorprendió al oír la invitación, tenía pensado en ir a pedir un bollo y un zumo para ir a desayunar a su despacho.  
—Debería ir arriba…—Comenzó a decir  
— ¿Ha desayunado?  
—No. Yo…  
—No debes saltarte el desayuno—dijo el—Además tenemos que hablar  
— ¿Sobre qué?  
—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta.

11:18 pm 13/07/15 ¿Reviews?

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero que les guste, ahora ya saben quién es el papa del bebé de Kagome, muchas se lo preguntaban, así que una duda aclara, como se dan cuenta ando muy productiva y espero que siga así, espero leernos pronto con la actualización de Apuesta de amor, además ya van a empezar los nuevos fics, ¡YEAH BABY! Pero primero termino mis epílogos y los capítulos que aún tienen unas fallas, pero no las molesto, les mando besos con musha felicidad: 3

P.D: Deejen sus lecciones de vida en el fic Lecciones de no recuerdo que, ya saben en ese fic tan raro que esta y si no lo han leído las invito a hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí más rápido de lo que uno llega a pensar a veces, pero es que si ya saben cómo soy hahah, no las entretengo así que mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia:AU Occ Adaptacion  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo III

— ¿Una propuesta? —repitió Kagome y sintió un escalofrió  
—Una propuesta de negocios—contesto Sesshomaru, y al oír sus palabras Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón, Bankotsu había utilizado la misma frase cuando le sugirió que invirtiera en el proyecto inmobiliario, y todo había resultado desastroso— ¿Quieres oírla? —Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa.  
—Tengo que…—comenzó a decirle Kagome  
—No tardare mucho—la interrumpió  
—De acuerdo  
Kaede la encargada los recibió con una sonrisa.  
—Buenos días ¿Desayuno para dos?  
—Por favor—contesto Kagome—Y si alguien pregunta por mi…  
—Les diré donde te pueden encontrar—Kaede sonrió y los acompaño hasta la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana— ¿Quiere tomar un café señor?  
—Por favor—contesto Sesshomaru quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en respaldo de la silla  
— ¿ Y tú quieres té de limón o de frambuesa? —pregunto Kaede cuando Kagome se sentó  
—De limón, por favor—contesto ella.  
Kaede les dio una carta a cada uno  
—La camarera traerá la bebida enseguida, y les tomara el pedido—dijo antes de marcharse

Kagome fingió estudiar el menú, él le había dicho que tenía una propuesta que hacerle ¿Habría pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo despojarla de la mitad de las pertenencias de Inuyasha?  
Miro a Sesshomaru y se fijó que tenía unos labios muy sensuales, dejo la carta a un lado y le pregunto  
—Cuéntame cual es tu propuesta  
—Quiero comprar tu parte  
— ¿Comprar mi parte? —Repitió ella con sorpresa— ¿Y por qué diablos iba a querer vendértela?  
—Por qué vas a tener un bebé dentro de dos semana, si la vendes tendrás suficiente dinero para vivir, además te libraras de la responsabilidad de llevar el negocio, por supuesto te hare una muy buena oferta ¿Qué te parece? —La miro fijamente con sus ojos ámbares.

Ella trago saliva, peor no consiguió aliviar la sequedad que de pronto sentía en la garganta.  
—Café para el señor y té de limón para ti—dijo la camarera rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos  
—Gracias Kanna—dijo Kagome, agarro la tetera y lleno su taza  
Tan pronto como la camarera tomo nota de lo que querían y se marchó, Sesshomaru retomo la conversación donde la habían dejado.  
—Piénsatelo durante unos días, no tienes por qué darme una respuesta hoy mismo—dio un sorbo de café.  
—No estoy interesada en vender—dijo ella con voz firme.  
—Es una reacción visceral, y lo comprendo—dijo el—Sigue mi consejo y piénsatelo bien.  
—No necesito tu consejo—le dijo—Y no necesito tiempo para pensármelo, no quiero vender mi parte de la herencia de Inuyasha, ni a ti ni a nadie.  
—Entonces seguimos siendo socios—Dijo el con mucha tranquilidad—A menos que tú puedas comprar mi parte—sugirió, y Kagome noto que ponía una media sonrisa.  
¿Estaba sonriendo o se burlaba de ella? No estaba segura, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la camarera se acercó con el desayuno.  
—Aquí tienen—dejo los platos frente a ellos—Que aproveche dijo antes de marcharse  
Sesshomaru agarro el tenedor y comenzó a comerse los huevos revueltos, Kagome corto la madalena y se metió un pedazo en la boca.  
—La señorita Takafumi me hablo de la finca que Inuyasha acaba de comprar ¿Dónde esta? ¿La has visto? —pregunto él.  
—Inuyasha me llevo a verla el día que la compro.  
— ¿Y…?  
—Es un bonito pedazo de tierra—Le dijo Kagome recordando que Inuyasha estaba emocionado con la compra y que tenía muchos proyectos para hacer con el terreno.  
—La última vez que hable con Inuyasha no me dijo nada— ¿Tenía algún motivo especial para comprar el terreno?  
—Si—contesto ella—Pensaba que era el sitio perfecto para hacer un campo de golf.  
—Suena ambicioso.  
—El hotel no da mucho durante los meses de verano—Explico ella—Inuyasha pensó que un club de golf atraería el turismo y haría que el hotel estuviera lleno todo el año  
—Ya veo—dijo Sesshomaru—Y llevar a cabo su plan habría sido lo ideal para Inuyasha—Kagome sintió que habría cierto dolor en sus palabras, y se preguntó si Sesshomaru era un hombre sensible que se ocultaba tras una coraza— ¿Está muy lejos del pueblo? —pregunto él.

—A unas treinta y cinco millas—  
— ¿Dónde está el coche de Inuyasha? Imagino que tendría uno.  
—Tiene una camioneta con tracción en las cuatro ruedas—Dijo ella—Esta aparcada detrás del hotel ¿Por qué?  
—Me gustaría ir a la finca y echarle un vistazo.  
—Las llaves de la camioneta están en el despacho de Inuyasha—dijo Kagome, pensando en que si Sesshomaru se marchaba durante unas horas, su día no sería tan malo después de todo—Ire por ellas y te hare un mapa.  
—No necesito un mapa—Dijo él, y aparto el plato vacío a un lado.  
— ¿No?  
—No, porque tú vas a venir conmigo.  
Kagome se estremeció ante la idea de pasar más tiempo a solas con él.  
—Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
—Por lo que he visto este lugar funciona muy bien. No creo que te echen de menos unas cuantas horas—Sesshomaru se puso de pie, metió en la mano en su bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco unos billetes  
—Pero, de verdad, tengo que…—comenzó a decir ella  
—Como medio propietario del terreno, creo que es justo que lo veamos juntos—La interrumpió— ¿Qué opinas?

Kagome se disponía a decir cuál era su opinión pero cambio de idea.  
—De acuerdo, te acompañare  
Sesshomaru sonrió y Kagome sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón  
—Bien, te recogeré en tu despacho a la una en punto—Dijo el—Así tendrás tiempo de sobra para decirle a alguien que se ocupe de todo mientras tu no estés, sabes cómo delegar a otra persona ¿No? —Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y recogió su abrigo—Entretanto, yo voy a explorar un poco por ahí, te veré a la una.  
Sin esperar su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante.

Kagome miro el reloj que tenía en el escritorio por décima vez, era la una y cuarto, pero Sesshomaru aún no había aparecido, por un lado se sentía aliviada, pero por otro comenzaba a preocuparse.

Después de desayunar había ido a su despacho y había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana arreglando papeles, también había tenido que ir a ver a un cliente disgustado por un pequeño problema del restaurante, cuando todo quedo aclarado, Kagome pido un Sándwich y se lo llevo al despacho, se sentía satisfecha por que por tercer año consecutivo, el hotel estaba lleno hasta el día de año nuevo, no era la primera vez que deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera con ella para celebrarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta, y al levantar la vista vio que Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en la entrada del despacho, un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente y tenía las mejillas coloradas, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo al aire libre.  
— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto el sin más preámbulo  
—Si, pero a decir verdad, no creo que…  
— ¡Bien! —La interrumpió Sesshomaru—Yo conduciré y tú me indicaras hacia donde tengo que ir—Sonrió e hizo que a Kagome se le acelerara el pulso —Harás de copiloto ¿Dónde están las llaves? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está la camioneta?

Kagome se puso los guantes y el abrigo y le indico el camino hasta la parte trasera del hotel, Sesshomaru tenía razón cuando dijo que el hotel funcionaba bien; lo empleados estaban bien entrenados y podían ocuparse casi de todo, peor por si alguien preguntaba por ella, Kagome le dijo a la recepcionista y a la cocinera que estaría fuera el resto del día.  
Subieron a la camioneta y bajaron por Main Street, cuando salieron del pueblo, Kagome le dijo que torciera por una carretera que los llevaría hasta la finca.  
A principios de octubre, cuando Kagome había ido con Inuyasha, las carreteras estaban limpias y solo habían tardado unos cuarenta minutos en llegar, pero con la nieve, el viaje se hacía mucho más lento.

Kagome apenas hablo durante el trayecto, y observo el bonito paisaje nevado.  
Sesshomaru condujo con mucha precaución, como si estuviera acostumbrado a conducir en esas condiciones.  
Kagome se movió en el asiento para intentar aliviar el dolor que sentía en la espalda desde la mañana, antes de salir había mirado el meteorológico y sabía que se aproximaba un frente frio, pero no se esperaban nevadas hasta la noche.  
Miro las nubes grises que se agolpaban en el cielo y se percató de que comenzaban a caer copos de nieve.  
—Allí está la cabaña—dijo Kagome al cabo de un rato, un poco más adelante, entre los árboles se veía una cabaña con el tejado cubierto de nieve—Inuyasha me dijo que la propiedad le pertenecía a un hombre llamado Totosai Kirkland—continuo—Antes tenía una ferretería en el pueblo, cuando se retiró hace diez años vendió su casa y se vino a vivir aquí, no hay nadie en los alrededores, así que se convirtió en un ermitaño, murió hace un año y le dejo la casa a su hermano—Se calló cuando Sesshomaru aparco la camioneta al borde del camino  
—Iré a la cabaña y echare un vistazo rápido—dijo el—¿Quieres acompañarme?  
—Te esperare aquí.  
—No tardare mucho—dijo Sesshomaru—Tiene pinta de que va a empezar a nevar con fuerza de un momento a otro.  
—Creo que tienes razón—comento ella—Si quieres echar un vistazo al interior, la llave esta debajo de la piedra a la izquierda de la puerta.  
—Vale, dejare el motor encendido y la calefacción puesta—dijo el antes de salir  
—Gracias.  
Observo como Sesshomaru se abría paso entre la nieve acumulada en el camino que llevaba hasta la casa.

Miro a su alrededor y la belleza del paisaje la impresiono, lo mismo había pasado la primera vez que fue ahí con Inuyasha.  
No podía creer que tenía la mitad de aquellas tierras, pensó en Inuyasha y en su idea de construir un club de Golf, de algún modo tenía que conseguir que su sueño se hiciera realidad.  
Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos, y Kagome pestaño para contenerlas, no quería que Sesshomaru regresara y la viera llorando, se movió en el asiento para ver si conseguía ponerse de forma que no le doliera la espalda.  
No funciono, llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada en la misma postura, quizá si se bajara de la camioneta se encontraría mejor, se quitó el cinturón y apago el motor antes de abrir la puerta.

Bajo del coche y piso la nieve, dejó abierta la puerta de la camioneta y se alejó un poco, coloco las manos sobre su espalda, balanceándose de un lado a otro para ver si conseguía que el dolor disminuyera.

Segundos más tarde, sintió como el agua tibia caía entre sus muslos, se volvió para agarrarse de la puerta, pero le fallaron las piernas y se cayó sobre la nieve.

03:22 pm 19/07/15 ¿Reviews?

Hasta aquí el capítulo número tres, espero que les guste, pero veo que sí, huy se viene un capitulo que hay deos meo agárrate que aquí te voy, ya se les dije que se los subiría ayer, pero pues si ya saben cómo soy pa´ que me creen, ok no, mis primitos andan de locos en mi casa y ya no encontraba el libro para seguir pasándolo, pero bueno después de amenazarlos con que rompería una película me lo dieron, pero bueno, espero traerles el siguiente capi más tarde que pronto, nos leemos pronto, nos leemos pronto, y les mando besos con musha musha hambre.

P.D Diganme que fic quieren que actuialize.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, sé que tarde un poquitín, pero es que me equivoque de cap, comenzó a pasar el tres de nuevo hasta que ya iba a la mitad y me doy cuenta del enorme error, pero bueno, no las entretengo y ¡A leer! Notita al final.

Advertencia:AU Occ  
Disclaimer:Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV

Sesshomaru se abrió paso entre la nieve para llegar al porche, se fijó que la cabaña estaba hecha de troncos de cedro, apoyados perfectamente uno sobre otro.  
" _Alguien ha hecho un gran trabajo"_ pensó cuando llego a la puerta, se fijó en el valle nevado y en los árboles que se erguían en la ladera, el paisaje le recordaba a los Alpes, y en seguida supo por que Inuyasha había comprado la finca.

Empezó a nevar con fuerza " _Echare un vistazo rápido"_ pensó, busco la llave debajo de la piedra y abrió la puerta, una vez en el interior un fuerte olor a cedro mezclado con el polvo se apodero de él, el amplio salón tenía una chimenea de piedra y varios muebles rústicos, entre ellos un sofá y una butaca reclinable.

En las paredes había estanterías llenas de libros y de pronto Sesshomaru se imaginó a Inuyasha sentado frente al fuego, un fuerte sentimiento de pena se apodero de él al pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano adoptivo, y que él tampoco disfrutaría de su compañía ni de la amistad que habían mantenido durante años.

No se había enterado de la muerte de su hermano hasta que le dieron el alta en el hospital, había oído el mensaje una y otra vez, pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Montones de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente y Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos para no permitir que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro y tratar de recobrar la compostura.

Respiro hondo, se puso derecho y continuo por el pasillo, después entro a la cocina y en las dos habitaciones al lado del pasillo, una era un baño y la otra era una cama doble y una cómoda con espejo, en la mesa había una lámpara estilo Tifany.  
Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del jardín, la visibilidad había disminuido considerablemente y cada vez nevaba más, asombrado por lo rápido que había empeorado el tiempo, Sesshomaru regreso a la puerta principal.

Mientras la cerraba, miro hacia la camioneta y se fijó que la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, frunció el ceño y busco a Kagome con la mirada, vio una sombra oscura sobre la nieve, y al ver se movía, se percató de que era Kagome, sin cerrar salió corriendo del porche.

Kagome trato de no pensar en el frio que sentía bajo el cuello y permaneció tumbada sobre su costado, el dolor que sintió en el vientre momento después de caerse había disminuido, pero todavía no tenía fuerza de levantarse.

La sensación de que la estaba exprimiendo como si fuera una naranja, le dejo en claro que había tenido la primera contracción ¡Estaba de parto!  
Intento levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cada vez se hundía mas en la nieve, y eso le hacía sentir miedo y frustración  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Sesshomaru con nerviosismo, sin esperar a que le contestara, la rodeo con el brazo y la ayudo a sentarse, Kagome se percató que tenía cara de preocupación— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Decidí salir a estirar las piernas—le explico—Pero cuando me baje de la camioneta rompí aguas, estoy de parto.  
—Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital—Dijo el con cara de pánico.  
El miedo se apodero de Kagome ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Y si las carreteras estaban cubiertas por la nieve? ¿Y si la camioneta se quedaba atascada en el camino?  
Sesshomaru la puso de pie pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia el camión, Kagome sintió otra contracción.  
— ¡Auuu! —Se cubrió el vientre con la mano—Es otra contracción—dijo con la respiración forzada, cerró los ojos y sujeto la mano de Sesshomaru con fuerza.  
Se abrazó a Sesshomaru y este la sujeto hasta que paso la contracción, la nieve había formado una ligera sobre sus ropas y Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haber insistido en que Kagome lo acompañara.  
— ¿Ya ha pasado? —Le pregunto al ver que Kagome se relajaba, ella asintió y respiro hondo— ¿Puedes llegar hasta la camioneta?  
—No creo que sea una buena idea—dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
—Tengo que llevarte al hospital.  
—No tenemos tiempo.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Sesshomaru asustado.  
—Mi hija está deseando salir al mundo.  
—Creía que los bebes tardaban horas en nacer.  
—Algunos sí.  
—Pero este no—comento el  
Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—La única alternativa es ir a la cabaña—Dijo Sesshomaru—Tiene un poco de polvo, pero esta seca y parece bastante cómoda, una vez dentro llamare una ambulancia, hay teléfono ¿Verdad? —pregunto, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto.  
—Me temo que no—dijo Kagome—Al dueño anterior le gustaba la privacidad y no quiso que le instalaran uno, Inuyasha se traía el móvil cuando venía, pero la cobertura en esta zona no es buena, el suponía que era por las montañas, en cualquier caso yo no he traído el móvil—confeso.  
La idea de no poder contactar con un servicio médico hizo que Sesshomaru dudara un instante, miro hacia la camioneta y hacia la cabaña, las dos apenas se veían.  
—Te llevare dentro—dijo con decisión.

La tomo en brazos y se abrió paso hasta la cabaña, empujo la puerta y llevo a Kagome hasta el dormitorio. Con mucho cuidado, el dejo sobre la cama, se quitó los guantes y se arrodillo para quitarle el abrigo y los guantes a ella, después le coloco unas almohadas detrás de la espalda y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Kagome lo retuvo agarrándolo del brazo.  
—No te vayas—suplico, y cuando lo miro, Sesshomaru vio el miedo y el nerviosismo nublaron sus ojos Chocolates.  
—No me voy a ningún sitio—le dijo, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
—Gracias—dijo ella.  
De pronto, le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que Sesshomaru pensó que iba a romperle los dedos, se fijó en que a medida que Kagome se enfrentaba al dolor, gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente.  
Kagome lo miraba a los ojos, peor él estaba convencido de que no lo veía, ella respiraba cada vez más rápido, y cuando un mechón de pelo le cubrió los ojos, él lo retiro y lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Kagome dejo de agarrarlo con tanta fuerza y comenzó a respirar con más normalidad, él supo que la contracción había terminado.  
—Lo siento, espero no haberte hecho daño—dijo ella y se derrumbó sobre las almohadas  
—Ha sido muy intensa—Comento Sesshomaru— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto falta para que salga el bebé?  
Kagome negó con la cabeza, recordó que tenía horquillas en el pelo y se las quito permitiendo, que el cabello callera como una cascada sobre sus hombros.  
Sesshomaru se fijó en como sus rizos azabaches resaltaban su bonito rostro, pero vulnerable.  
—Tengo algún conocimiento de medicina—dijo el—Pero nunca había presenciado un parto.  
—Yo tampoco—dijo Kagome, y Sesshomaru vio una pizca de humor en su mirada.  
—Pondré un poco de agua a hervir—Dijo Sesshomaru, y se puso de pie—Eso es lo que hacen en las películas. Y buscare algunas toallas, cuando nazca tu hijo o hija, habrá que procurar mantenerlo caliente ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más cómoda?  
—Me gustaría beber un poco de agua—contesto ella  
—Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando Sesshomaru se marchó, Kagome trato de ocntrolar el miedo que sentía, tenía que haberse llevado el teléfono de Inuyasha, claro que no imaginaba que eso podía ocurrirle a ella, debería de estar en un hospital, rodeada de médicos, y no en una cabaña atrapada, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Sintió la ropa mojada sobre su cuerpo y decidió que tenía que quitársela, durante un momento escucho con atención para ver si Sesshomaru regresaba, y como no oyó nada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, después se tumbó en la cama otra vez y se tapó con la colcha.

La última contracción que había tenido había sido muy fuerte, y Kagome sintió como los músculos de su vientre se tensaban para empujar al bebé, intento recordar lo que había leído sobre la frecuencia de las contracciones ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sintiera la necesidad de pujar?  
¿Y si hacia algo mal? La idea de que pudiera ser así hizo que el miedo se apoderara de ella, quizás después de todo deberían haberse ido en la camioneta.

Kagome tarto de decirse una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien, al fin y al cabo, dar a luz era algo natural y estaba preparada para ello, las mujeres llevaban siglos dando a luz sin ayuda de los médicos o las enfermeras.

Oyó que Sesshomaru se acercaba por el pasillo, cuando apareció por la puerta se sintió aliviada, Sesshomaru parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, no se había dejado llevar por el pánico, y había permanecido junto a ella, sin duda su presencia le había ayudado muchísimo.  
Kagome conocía a varios hombres, Inuyasha entre ellos que había reaccionado de una manera diferente ante la misma situación, habrían discutido con ella o ignorado sus propuestas cuando dijo que no les daría tiempo a llegar al pueblo, la habrían metido a la camioneta y habrían continuado por la carretera sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acción.  
Sesshomaru no había hecho nada de eso, él había aceptado su opinión y había actuado en consecuencia.  
—Ya estoy aquí—dijo el, y dejo un montón de toallas a los pies de la cama antes de darle el vaso de agua a Kagome.  
—Gracias—ella dio varios sorbos y dejo el vaso en la mesilla.  
— ¿Cuánto falta hasta la próxima contracción?  
—Un par de minutos quizás—sonrió ella  
—Imagino que no has mirado por la ventana—dijo el—Pero hay mucho viento y no hay nada de visibilidad, el centro de la tormenta está aquí mismo, dudo que hubiéramos llegado muy lejos si hubiésemos intentado llegar al pueblo.  
Kagome miro hacia la ventana y se estremeció al pensar que podían haberse quedado atrapados en la nieve, al menos, allí estaban a cubierto y no tendrían frio.  
De pronto sintió otra contracción.  
Sesshomaru se acercó a la cama y después de mirar el reloj le tomo la mano.  
—Tranquila, respira hondo. Así es. Lo estás haciendo muy bien—repitió la frase un par de veces para darle ánimos.

Kagome escucho y recordó que el profesor de la clase de preparación para el parto le dijo que para concertarse debía mirar directamente a los ojos de la persona que la acompañara en el parto.  
Kagome miro a Sesshomaru a los ojos y sintió fuerza suficiente para suprimir el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.  
Al centrar su atención en Sesshomaru, consiguió ignorar el deseo de pujar, porque sabía que era demasiado pronto, cuando por fin ceso la contracción se dejó caer a las almohadas.  
—Esta contracción ha durado casi cinco minutos—dijo el—Son bastante largas y diría que el bebé tiene mucha prisa por salir—Sesshomaru la soltó y se incorporó.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que nunca has hecho esto antes? —pregunto  
—Nunca.  
—Me dijiste algo acerca de que tenías algunos conocimientos médicos—dijo ella—Creía que Inuyasha me había dicho que eras dueño de un hotel en los Alpes Suizos.  
—Lo soy—confirmo el—También soy miembro del equipo del rescate en la montaña, estamos obligados a mantener al día nuestros conocimientos de primeros auxilios, y para eso damos clase de reciclaje cada dos años.  
—Ya veo—dijo Kagome intrigada— ¿Y tienes que salir a menudo? —pregunto para distraerse.  
—Depende, normalmente nos llaman para rescatar esquiadores heridos o para buscar a los que se han perdido, también están esos imbéciles que no respetan la montaña y creen que esquiar fuera de la pista es un reto, hasta que se pierden o se hacen daño—dijo con todo de enfado.  
—Eso también ocurre aquí—dijo Kagome—Últimamente incluso hemos tenido alguna avalancha, supongo que allí también las tendrás.  
Kagome se fijó en que Sesshomaru se había puesto pálido al oír sus palabras, antes de que pudiera seguir con el tema llego otra contracción.  
Durante la siguiente media hora las contracciones la bombardearon dejándole poco tiempo para recuperarse, cuando las ganas de pujar se volvieron insoportables, Kagome lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación parecía que duro una eternidad, después el llanto del bebé lo rompió, y al oírlo Kagome comenzó a llorar de felicidad.  
— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto ella con cierta tensión en su voz.  
—Esta perfecta—contesto Sesshomaru—Espera un minuto—Después de limpiarle la cara a la criatura, la envolvió en una toalla limpia.  
Sesshomaru miro en silencio a la pequeña que había ayudado a traer al mundo y se fijó en el halo de ricitos azabaches que cubría su cabeza y en llanto fuerte y saludable que salía de sus pulmones.  
La pequeña pestañeo y cuando abrió los ojos, Sesshomaru se encontró mirando un bonito par de ojos Chocolates, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado se apodero de él.

Coloco una mano debajo de la cabeza del bebé y se lo entrego a su madre.  
— ¡Enhorabuena! Tienes una hija preciosa.  
Kagome sonrió cuando vio a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.  
—Es preciosa—dijo—Maravillosa—susurro y el tono de su voz expresa amor.  
—Igual que su madre—dijo Sesshomaru, Kagome esbozo una sonrisa—Estas agotada—continuo Sesshomaru—Tienes que descansar.  
La pequeña comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.  
—Quizá debería intentar darle de comer.  
Sesshomaru dio un paso atrás.  
—Te dejo sola—recogió las toallas sucias de la cama y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entro en el baño y metió las toallas en la bañera.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos, presenciar el parto y ayudar durante el nacimiento de la hija de Kagome, hizo que tuviera una impresión extraña, por primera vez en muchos años, pensó en su propia madre, en la mujer que lo abandono en los escalones del hospital pocas horas, después de haber dado a luz.

 _"¿Estuvo sola durante el parto?"_ se preguntó mientras sacaba una toalla limpia del armario _"¿Se habrá asustado con las contracciones?"_ Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Izayoi, su madre adoptiva, no muchos después de que ella e Inutaisho firmaran os papeles que lo convertían miembro de la familia, Sesshomaru había hecho un comentario acerca de que su madre lo abandono, y para su sorpresa Izayoi salió en defensa de la otra mujer, le sugirió en que tal vez su madre era una adolescente asustada que había elegido abandonarlo para que tuviera una mejor vida, en aquel entonces Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de la palabras de Izayoi, pero después de ver por lo que paso Kagome, tenía una nueva visión de la situación.

Si Kagome hubiera sido una adolescente asustada, en vez de una mujer madura de veinticuatro años, quizá no habría sido capaz de mantener la calma y la situación bajo control, ello lo había soportado muy bien, debido a la rápida progresión del parto, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa más que en el bienestar del bebé.  
Sesshomaru dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidar la manera en que ella había luchado por concentrarse mientras las contracciones sacudían su cuerpo, ni tampoco olvidaría como ella le había indicado lo que tenía que hacer en etapas cruciales del parto.

Sesshomaru se estremeció, el aire frio traspaso su fino jersey e hizo que se pusiera en movimiento, entro al salón y se acercó a la ventana.  
Afuera los copos blancos continuaban cayendo del cielo oscuro, la posibilidad de regresar al pueblo había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, tendrían que pasar ahí la noche, y si la tormenta no paraba quizás más tiempo.  
Sesshomaru cerro las cortinas, dio al interruptor y sonrió al ver que se encendían las luces, al menos tenían electricidad, decidió que lo mejor era encender un fuego, mantener la casa caliente era lo primordial, y después miraría los armarios de la cocina y prepararía algo de comer.

Utilizo papel periódico y astillas para encender el fuego, cuando se aseguró que la chimenea no se apagaría, coloco la rejilla y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Miro en los armarios y encontró algunas latas de comida, sopa y salmón, entre otras cosas.  
—Gracias hermano menor.  
De pronto recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora de la comida, abrió la nevera y sonrió al ver un paquete de pan de hamburguesa y dos de pan de molde, busco el abrelatas y abrió una lata de sopa de ternera con verduras, la puso a calentar y fue a ver como estaban Kagome y la niña.  
Llamo a la puerta y entro en la habitación, Kagome estaba recostada sobre las almohadas con los ojos cerrados y el bebé entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y Kagome abrió los ojos.  
—No puedo quedarme despierta—dijo con una sonrisa—Odio tener que pedírtelo, ya has hecho bastante, pero ¿Te importaría cuidar de ella mientras me duermo una siesta?  
—Claro—Sesshomaru se agacho y tomo a la bebé en sus brazos.  
—Gracias…por todo—murmuro Kagome antes de cerrar los ojos.  
Sesshomaru observo en silencio a la criatura dormida, no tenía ni idea de cómo se cuidaban los bebés ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer con la pequeña?

11:56 p.m. 27/07/15 ¿reviews?

Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, espero que les guste, y ya saben esto se pone interesante a cada capítulo, y la nota es que las invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic Como espina de Rosa, espero que les guste también, bueno eso es todo, espero estar mañana con una actualización, pero es que no acabo los epílogos aun, mmmm ni yo sé qué hacer con mi vida, pero bueno, les mando besos con musho musho amor, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola sé que tarde, pero ya saben con lo despistada que soy, pierdo y encuentro el libro a cada rato, pero no las molesto así que mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V

Sesshomaru miro otra vez a Kagome, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era constante, se había quedado dormida, se fijó en que tenía el rostro pálido y pensó que se merecía un buen descanso, había hecho un excelente trabajo.  
La niña gimoteo, y llamo la atención de Sesshomaru, él salió del dormitorio y llevo a la pequeña hacia el salón.  
Se acordó de la olla que había dejado al fuego y cambio de dirección, por suerte la sopa no había comenzado a hervir.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, toda había ocurrido muy deprisa, desde que recogió a Kagome de la nieve, hasta que nació la niña después de la última contracción.  
Miro a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos ¿Cómo conseguiría hacer algo si tenía que llevarla con él? Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder dejarla, cualquier recipiente limpio donde pudiera estar caliente.  
Pensó que cualquier fuente de horno grande serviría, abrió los armarios de la cocina, pero no encontró nada adecuado.  
Después recordó que había visto una cesta de picnic en uno de los armarios, la saco con una mano y la dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
La cesta tenía dos cinchas de cuero que hacían que pareciera una maleta antigua, Sesshomaru las desabrocho y abrió la tapa de la cesta, dentro encontró todo lo necesario para ir de picnic.

Solo necesitaba la parte de arriba de la cesta, así que agarro un cuchillo y corto las cincha de cuero, le dolía el brazo izquierdo de sujetar al bebé, y sintió que en su frente se formaban gotas de sudor a medida que trabajaba.  
Cuando la tapa cayó al suelo, Sesshomaru miro a la pequeña, estaba seguro de que el ruido la habría despertado, se alegró al ver que seguía dormida, tomo y la tapa y la llevo cerca de la chimenea.

La coloco sobre la alfombra y con cuidado metió a la pequeña dentro, la toalla con la que había envuelto a la niña se abrió, dejando al descubierto dos piernecitas regordetas, Sesshomaru se fijó en lo pequeñas y delicadas que era, y también en lo pequeños que eran los pies, sonrió y acaricio uno de ellos, pero al ver que la niña tenía los dedos helados frunció el ceño.  
Al taparle las piernas, noto que la toalla estaba mojada, sabía que no era bueno permanecer con la ropa mojada, así que decidió ponerle algo que sirviera de pañal, cuando se disponía a buscar en los armarios, la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru se arrodillo junto a ella, con el corazón acelerado, n o era la primera vez que deseaba estar lejos de allí ¿La niña lloraba porque tenía hambre? ¿O por qué estaba mojada y sentía frio? ¿Debía tomarla en brazos?  
La indecisión se apodero de él, siempre había sido una persona resuelta y decidida, pero por primera vez en muchos años, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.  
El llanto se volvió cada vez más insistente, Sesshomaru tomo a la niña en brazos y al sentir la toalla mojada decidió que ese era el problema.  
La sujeto contra su hombro, teniendo cuidado de sujetarle la cabeza y la meció una y otra vez, al ver que la pequeña dejaba de llorar, se sintió aliviado.  
La llevo hasta el pasillo y saco varias toallas del armario, después descubrió que había un montón de toallas de mano, y que tenían el tamaño perfecto para utilizarlas como pañal.  
Agarro unas cuantas y regreso al salón, con las manos temblorosas le quito la toalla mojad, al sentirse desnuda la niña gimoteo, Sesshomaru sintió como las gotas de sudor caían por su espalda, coloco a la pequeña sobre la toalla que había en la cesta, y aunque parecía imposible, la niña dejo de llorar, doblo una toalla de mano en dos y la coloco debajo del trasero del bebé, después agarro las esquinas y se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que atarlas, como la pequeña estaba segura en la cesta, la dejo sola un instante y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera servir.

Desesperado, saco la caja de herramientas y saco un rollo de cinta aislante, regreso al salón y se arrodillo junto a la cesta, para su sorpresa, la niña tenía los ojos abiertos.  
Sesshomaru se detuvo a mirar su rostro angelical, un par de ojos chocolate rodeados de largas pestañas lo observaban, tenía la nariz del tamaño de un botón, y su boca parecía un arco en miniatura.

Él nunca había tenido relación tan cercana con un bebé, tenía la política de no involucrarse demasiado en la vida de otras personas, porque había aprendido que lo único que conseguía era que le rompieran el corazón.  
La pequeña saco un brazo debajo de la toalla, tenía el puño cerrado y Sesshomaru se lo acaricio con el dedo índice, la niña abrió la mano como si sus dedos fueran los pétalos de una flor, y dejo a la vista las líneas de su palma, asombrado Sesshomaru le recorrió la línea de la vida con la uña, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando la niña le agarro el dedo con fuerza.

Durante un segundo, se sintió como si le taladraban el corazón con un tornillo, sintió que se le tensaban los músculos del pecho y un sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de él, cuando la pequeña le soltó el dedo, Sesshomaru no entendía por que se sentía decepcionado.

Después de colocarle bien el pañal y envolverla con una toalla, Sesshomaru se detuvo a observar su obra, de pronto, una racha de viento azoto la cabaña y temblaron los cristales, al oír el ruido la niña comenzó a llorar.  
Sesshomaru miro el reloj, le parecía imposible que solo hubiera pasado una hora, el llanto del bebé era cada vez más fuerte, así que tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevo hasta el dormitorio.  
Kagome los recibió adormilada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Parece que tiene un buen par de pulmones—bromeo  
—Eso es quedarse corto.  
—Intentare darle de mamar otra vez, quizás así se calme un poco.  
—Buena idea—dijo Sesshomaru, y se volvió hacia la puerta—He calentado una lata de sopa ¿Te apetece tomar un poco cuando termines?  
—Suena fenomenal, gracias.  
Una vez a solas Kagome y su hija, Kagome observo a la pequeña, tenía la cara colorada por el esfuerzo y abría y cerraba la boca como un pajarillo que busca comida.  
—Shh no llores mi amor—se desabrocho la blusa, varios minutos más tarde Kagome consiguió que la pequeña comenzara a mamar.

La niña dejo de llorar y Kagome suspiro y se recostó sobre las almohadas, la toalla que envolvía a su pequeña se abrió y Kagome rio al ver la cinta aislante que sujetaba el improvisto pañal, Sesshomaru era un hombre de recursos.  
Mientras la niña mamaba, Kagome repaso mentalmente los intensos momentos previos al nacimiento, aunque Sesshomaru no se había sentido cómodo durante el parto, había permanecido con ella.  
Kagome no estaba segura de cuando había sido, pero en algún momento del proceso había puesto toda su confianza en Sesshomaru, convencida en que el cuidaría de ella y de la bebé, juntos habían participado en un milagro, y habían compartido la inolvidable experiencia que es el nacimiento de un niño.  
Nunca olvidaría aquel día, ni lo agradecida que estaba por la ayuda que Sesshomaru le había ofrecido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero la siesta le había sentado bien, aun no podía creer que esa hermosa criatura fuera su hija, su familia…toda la familia que tenía.  
Siempre había soñado con tener una familia, y durante un tiempo pensó que Bankotsu sería el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida y con el que tendría hijos, su traición la había destrozado y además se había sorprendido al ver lo rápido que se había dejado embaucar y como había sucumbido ante sus encantos sin hacer caso de su vocecita interior.  
Que él se hubiera marchado con todos sus ahorros era algo malo, pero que ella no hubiera tenido cuidado de no quedarse embarazada, era una irresponsabilidad, había sido muy estúpida al dejarse llevar por sus promesas y al no darse cuenta de que todos sus encantos no eran más que una mentira.

Al principio la idea de convertirse en madre soltera la aterrorizaba, pero Inuyasha la apoyo en todo momento y la ayudo a planear el futuro para ella y su bebé.  
Kagome deseaba criar a su hija rodeada de amor, y cuando su hija comenzarla a hacerle preguntas sobre su padre, ella no mentiría, le diría que había hecho una mala elección, que su padre no era un hombre honrado, también le hablaría de otro hombre, de aquel que la había ayudado a traerla al mundo sana y salva, y de su hermano Inuyasha.  
Kagome suspiro, deseaba tanto que Inuyasha hubiera podido ver a su hija, le había pedido que fuera el padrino y él había aceptado encantado.  
Al oir que llamaban a la puerta, se esforzó por contener las lágrimas, levanto la vista y vio a Sesshomaru con una bandeja en las manos, él se fijó en que la niña estaba mamando, y al mirar a Kagome a los ojos, ella sintió el calor que desprendía su mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo Sesshomaru—Debería haber esperado, dame un grito cuando termines—añadió antes de marcharse.  
Kagome continuo mirando el lugar donde había estado Sesshomaru, lo que había pasado entre ellos dos durante ese breve instante había sido atracción sexual, debería de enfadarse por que el la mirara de ese modo, sin embargo, también se sentía muy atraída por él. ¿Cómo podía ser si solo hacia unas horas que había dado a luz? Era evidente que la culpa la tenían sus hormonas.  
La niña se movió y Kagome la coloco en otra postura, miro hacia la ventana y vio que seguía nevando, al sentir que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado varios grados, se estremeció, envolvió a la pequeña con la toallas, después se puso de pie y busco algo más abrigador, en el armario, detrás de la puerta se encontró un albornoz de felpa y se lo puso, se recogió un poco las mangas y se ató el cinturón, tras comprobar que la niña no se había movido, fue al baño que había al otro lado del pasillo.  
Aunque le hubiera gustado darse un relajante baño, se conformó con pasarse una toalla mojada con un poco de jabón, volvió a ponerse el albornoz y regreso al dormitorio, tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió al salón.  
—Ya estoy lista para tomarme la sopa—dijo Kagome.  
—Te la habría llevado al dormitorio—dijo Sesshomaru, y se levantó de la butaca.  
—Gracias, pero en la habitación hacia frio, y podía oler el fuego.  
— ¿Está dormida?  
—Si.  
—Le he preparado una cama—señalo la cesta que estaba sobre la alfombra—Es la parte de arriba de una cesta de picnic—añadió al ver que Kagome fruncía el ceño.  
—Que ingenioso— dijo ella—Es del tamaño perfecto, por desgracia, creo que no podre agacharme ¿Te importaría…?  
—No hay problema—cuando Sesshomaru le quito a la niña de los brazos sus manos se rozaron y Kagome sintió que una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, se miraron y Kagome vio dolor en las profundidades de sus ojos ámbar.  
La pequeña gimió e interrumpió el momento, Sesshomaru puso cara de preocupación y la miro.  
—No pasa nada pequeña. Shh—le dijo con suavidad y Kagome lo miro asombrada por la ternura en su tono de voz.  
Sesshomaru sonrió al ver que la pequeña se callaba otra vez, se agacho y la metió en la cesta—Aquí estarás calentita.  
—La manejas muy bien.  
— ¿De veras? —pregunto sorprendido.  
—Hay hombres que intentan mantenerse alejados de los bebés, sobre todo de los recién nacidos, no creo que Inuyasha hubiera podido hacer lo que tú has hecho, me refiero a lo de ayudarme con el parto, estabas tan tranquilo que me ayudaste a que me concentrara, lo hiciste fenomenal.  
Sesshomaru se sintió incómodo y cambio de tema.  
— ¿Qué tal si te comes la sopa y un sándwich? —pregunto, y Kagome vio que estaba poniéndose colorado.  
—Dime donde están—contesto ella.  
— ¡No! Quédate aquí que se está calentito, yo traeré la bandeja.  
Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el salió de la habitación.  
Kagome se sentó en el sofá y disfruto del calor que desprendía el fuego, pendo en Sesshomaru, si podía guiarse por el color de sus mejillas, él se había avergonzado al oír el cumplido que ella le había hecho.  
Era un hombre complejo, un hombre al que ella había decidido que no iba a gustarle, incluso antes de conocerlo, sin él, ella no habría sido capaz de soportar el nacimiento de su hija, él había sido su salvación.  
Miro a su hija mientras dormía en la cuna que Sesshomaru había preparado, y sonrió al recordar el pañal que había inventado.  
— ¿Kagome? —al oír su nombre se sobresaltó, no había escuchado a Sesshomaru acercarse.  
—Gracias—agarro la bandeja, asegurándose de que sus manos no se tocaran—Me da la sensación de que te doy las gracias todo el rato, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.  
—Estarías donde debes estar, en el hospital, al cuidado de los médicos y las enfermeras—contesto él.  
— ¿Cómo ibas a saber que me iba a poner de parto antes de lo previsto? Además creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien, y que el resultado ha merecido la pena ¿No crees? —miro a la pequeña que estaba a sus pies.  
—Me sentiría mejor si hubiera un médico o una enfermera que pudiera hacer un reconocimiento a las dos.  
—Estamos bien—dijo ella con más convencimiento del que sentía—Las mujeres dan a luz en casa todo el tiempo, y en peores condiciones que esta—dijo para convencerlo de que no tenía resentimiento hacia él.  
Coloco la bandeja bajo su regazo y rio.  
— ¿Sabes que llevo meses sin poder apoyar nada sobre mi regazo? —pregunto, y se llevó la cuchara a los labios.  
—Por casualidad ¿Le has dicho a alguien hacia donde nos dirigíamos? —pregunto Sesshomaru cambiando de tema.  
—Les dije que estaría fuera el resto del día, pero no mencione a donde iba, se suponía que estaríamos de regreso en un par de horas.  
Sesshomaru se agacho para meter un tronco en la chimenea.  
—Seguramente podremos marcharnos por la mañana—dijo Sesshomaru, y se sentó en la butaca—El tiempo lo dirá, pero por como veo que sigue nevando no apostaría nada.

11:41 p.m 10/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, la verdad es que he estado promete y promete, y na mas no, pero es que pfff benditas inscripciones, tengo que buscar lo papeles, e ir a pagar al banco y eso me desespera, en fin que les puedo decir, el libro se esconde de mi cada dos por tres, eso no es justo, pero que se le ha de hacer, no las molesto más con mi muy qué extraña y desordenada vida, les mando besos con musho musho entusiasmo.


	6. Chapter 6

Si sé que les dije que les traería este cap, hace ya mucho, pero es que perdí el libro y si lo termine encontrando en mi cocina, en donde guardo los cereales, no sé qué diablos hacia ahí, el chiste es que lo encontré y ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

La historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI

Kagome reflexiono un instante acerca de las palabras de Sesshomaru, había sido una ingenua la pensar que dejaría de nevar durante la noche , y que por la mañana podía regresar a Cypress Crossing, escucho como silbaba el viento en el exterior y trato de no ponerse nerviosa al pensar que continuaban atrapados.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que quedarnos? —pregunto y miro a su hija con preocupación, pensó que ella también se quedaría más tranquila cuando las viera un médico.  
—No puedo saber cómo están las carreteras por la mañana—Dijo Sesshomaru—Tú conoces la zona mejor que yo. A juzgar por cómo estaba el camino que llega hasta aquí, diría que limpian de forma regular ¿No?  
—Se da prioridad a las carreteras principales por supuesto—contesto Kagome—Este camino está un poco apartado, pero lo limpian de vez en cuando—suspiro—Ojala se me hubiera ocurrida traer el teléfono de Inuyasha.  
—Creo que habías dicho que no funcionaba muy bien en esta zona—contesto Sesshomaru.  
—Es cierto, pero podíamos haberlo intentado…  
—Veamos cómo están las cosas por la mañana—dijo Sesshomaru—La camioneta de Inuyasha tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas, puede avanzar por peores sitios que este que la mayoría de los vehículos, lo desenterrare y trataremos de llegar a la carretera principal, mientras tantos estamos secos y calentitos.  
— ¿Dónde vas a dormir? —pregunto Kagome.  
—Aquí mismo—dijo Sesshomaru señalando la butaca—Tengo intención de mantener el fuego encendido toda la noche, y la pila de leña que esta haya afuera debería de durarnos varios días.  
— ¿Crees que estaremos aquí tanto tiempo?  
—Es una posibilidad ¿La leña la corto Inuyasha?  
—No estoy segura—era evidente que había cambiado de tema para distraerla.  
—En cualquier caso, prefiero estar aquí que vagando por las montañas en busca de esquiadores perdidos a muchos grados bajo cero.  
— ¿Salís en operación rescate a menudo? —pregunto Kagome.  
Sesshomaru suspiro.  
—Demasiado a menudo.  
—Antes no contestaste mi pregunta sobre las avalanchas—dijo ella— ¿Son habituales? —Kagome se percató de que Sesshomaru se puso tenso antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana—No quería disgustarte, lo siento, últimamente ha habido varias en esta estación de esquí, por suerte nadie ha resultado herido.  
Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio pensando en aquella noche de hacia no mucho tiempo en la que por primera vez experimento la fuerza de una avalancha.  
—La avalanchas no son tan habituales—dijo el—Pero la amenaza es constante y no hay que olvidarlo.  
—Imagino que debe ser horroroso que te atrape una—dijo ella y se estremeció.  
Al oír su comentario, Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrió, se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la chimenea.  
—Horroroso ni siquiera lo describe un poco—Sesshomaru contemplo las llamas, aparte de cuando informo a la policía sobre la muerte de dos estudiantes ingleses y de su compañero, no había hablado con nadie sobre su experiencia, ni siquiera con el psicólogo que había ido a verlo al hospital.  
— ¿Estás hablando por experiencia personal? —pregunto Kagome.  
Sesshomaru encontró desconcertante la compasión que transmitía su tono de voz, se le nublo la vista y sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón al recordar aquella noche en que la nieve lo arrastro por la ladera, tres vidas se perdieron en aquella montaña, y él había estado a punto de ser el cuarto.  
— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás bien? —el tono de preocupación de Kagome hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que no pudiera responder, se sentó en la butaca más cercana, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y evito la mirada de Kagome. —Estoy en lo cierto ¿Verdad? —Dijo ella—Estabas con tu equipo en una operación de rescate, y por eso non contestaste mi llamada y no pudiste llegar a tiempo al entierro de Inuyasha.  
Kagome cubrió la mano de Sesshomaru con la suya, y él se quedó sin respiración.  
Sesshomaru no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado para ofrecer su apoyo. Sintió como el calor de la mano femenina penetraba en su cuerpo, despertando un sentimiento que no quería experimentar.  
Se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca y rompió el contacto.  
—Sí, estábamos en una operación de rescate—dijo con un susurro—Pero ya no importa.  
—Claro que importa—dijo Kagome—De haberlo sabido, habría retrasado el entierro, hasta que pudiera venir ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando regresaste?  
—No podía.  
— ¿No podías? No comprendo—frunció el ceño.  
—No tiene sentido…  
—Por favor—lo interrumpió Kagome—Dime lo que sucedió—Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos, su comprensión comenzó a disipar el dolor que sentía en el corazón.  
—Los remontes estaban a punto de cerrar cuando recibimos la llamada—Comenzó a decir, sorprendido por lo fácil que le resultaba hablar—Se escucharon en falta a cuatro estudiantes ingleses que estaban de vacaciones de navidad, había varios equipos de rescate, y nosotros nos dirigimos a la zona a la que los habían visto por última vez, los equipos se dividieron para hacer un barrido, y una hora más tarde encontramos unas huellas que iban a una zona fuera de la pista.  
— ¿Los encontraste?  
—Los encontramos, estaban muertos de frio y muy asustados, habían estado caminando en círculos, hasta que uno de ellos decidió que debían de quedarse quietos y esperar a que los rescataran.  
—Imagino que se alegraron al verlos.  
Sesshomaru asintió.  
—Yo quería echarles bronca por esquiar fuera de la pista, pero imagine que ya habrían aprendido la lección, por desgracia, la noche aún no había terminado…—Hizo una pausa, bajo la cara y se pasó los dedos entre el cabello—La avalancha…  
Kagome se acercó y le acaricio el brazo, podía sentir lo tenso que estaba, Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza y la miro.  
—Continua—dijo ella.  
—Acababa de llamar al puesto de mando para informar que habíamos localizado al grupo cuando oímos un rugido tronador—Se calló un instante, como si pudiera oír el ruido otra vez—No tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar—continuo en un susurro—Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que un montón de nieve me arrastro ladera abajo y que yo luchaba por mantenerme en la superficie.  
— ¡Oh Sesshomaru! ¡Qué horror! Pero sobreviviste estas aquí—le apretó el brazo.  
—Lo conseguí gracias al entrenamiento que hacemos—contesto con una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad.  
— ¿Y qué paso con los estudiantes y con el resto de tu equipo? —pregunto Kagome, aunque por la expresión de Sesshomaru sabía que el final no había sido feliz.  
Sesshomaru retiro el brazo para masajearse la nuca.  
—Murieron dos estudiantes y un miembro de mi equipo.  
—Lo siento mucho.  
—Como yo había radiado nuestra posición, los otros equipos pudieron localizarnos—continuo—Pero no lo suficientemente rápido.  
— ¿Resultaste herido? —pregunto ella con preocupación.  
—Me golpee la cabeza, no recuerdo mucho, hasta que desperté en el hospital.  
— ¿No te rompiste nada?  
—No, solo unos cuantos golpes y moraduras, pero nada roto, los médicos me dijeron que tenía una conmoción, e insistieron en dejarme en observación.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el hospital?  
—Cuatro días.  
— ¿Tanto? —pregunto, y pensó que la conmoción debía ser grave.  
—No recibí tu mensaje hasta que llegue a casa.  
— ¿Así que no te enteraste de la muerte de Inuyasha hasta que saliste del hospital?  
—Eso es.  
—Sesshomaru, lo siento muchísimo, esto explica por qué no contestaste a mi llamada, al no saber nada de ti pensé…—Kagome se calló al percatarse de que había pensado muy mal de él. Era evidente que Sesshomaru quería mucho a Inuyasha, y enterarse de la muerte de su hermano después de haber sobrevivido a una avalancha debió ser muy duro para él.  
—Al principio no podía creerlo—comento él.  
—No me extraña, te debo una disculpa, debía de haber intentado contactar contigo con más insistencia.  
—Dudo que hubieras llegado a descubrir que estaba en el hospital.  
—No podía comprender por qué no sabía nada de ti, especialmente cuando Inuyasha siempre me había hablado muy bien de ti.  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
—Estaba orgulloso de lo bien que iban las cosas en Suiza, le gustaba ir a visitarte en verano, pero creo que deseaba que hubieras venido a Cypress Crossing ¿Por qué no viniste? —pregunto.  
La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire, el único ruido que había era el chisporroteo del fuego y el viento en el exterior, el silencio se rompió con el llanto de la bebé y Kagome trato de agacharse para tomarla en brazos.

—Ya voy yo—dijo Sesshomaru y se agacho, cuando le entrego la niña a Kagome rozo su seno con su mano.  
Kagome ignoro la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la sutil caricia de su mano y centro su atención en la pequeña.  
—Esta mojada, será mejor que la cambie.  
—Hay un par de toallas debajo de la bandeja a tu lado—dijo Sesshomaru y se acercó para mover la bandeja—Ah y necesitaras esto—le dio la cinta aislante.  
—Gracias.  
— ¿Has decidido ya como vas a llamar a tu hija?  
Kagome sonrió a la pequeña, durante el embarazo había leído muchos libros de nombres, pero no se había decidido por ninguno, sin embargo después de conocer a su hija, sabía que nombre le iría estupendamente.  
—Voy a llamarla Rin*

Rin, "El nombre le va bien" pensó Sesshomaru minutos más tarde mientras estaba fregando los platos en la cocina, no era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el padre de la bebé.  
Después de pensarlo bien, estaba seguro de que Kagome le había dicho la verdad, Inuyasha no era el padre de Rin, a Kagome le hubiera interesado decirlo, sobre todo porque Rin hubiera sido la heredera legítima.  
Pero si no era Inuyasha ¿Quién era? ¿Se habría marchado al saber que ella estaba embarazada? Esa idea le disgusto aunque le costara admitirlo.  
Al tratar con el bebé había dado cuenta que engendrar a un niño y ser padre eran cosas muy diferentes. Hasta entonces no tenía ni idea de la responsabilidad y el compromiso que requería un bebé, el comentario que había hecho Kagome acerca de que manejaba muy bien a la niña, lo agradaba pero no podía verse como un padre, no sabía nada acerca de la paternidad.  
Comenzó a enjuagar los cuencos de la sopa y se puso a pensar en Kagome, le había resultado extraño haberle contado la historia de lo que sucedió en la montaña, él nunca se habría a nadie y menos a una mujer que apenas conocía.

Kagome lo había escuchado atentamente, y en cuanto le acaricio el brazo Sesshomaru sintió que el dolor de su corazón disminuía.  
Nunca había conocido a una mujer como aquella, y aunque de vez en cuando se divertía con la compañía de alguna, nunca dejaba que los sentimientos se involucraran en la relación para mantener a salvo su corazón.

Desde muy pequeño había aprendido que todas la relaciones sentimentales eran dolorosas, todos lo que significaban algo para el...la mujer que le había dado la vida, Izayoi e Inu No Taisho, y su hermano Inuyasha habían desaparecido de su lado.

Incluso Kagura, la salvaje muchacha de la que se había enamorado durante sus viajes a Roma, también lo había abandonado, después de haber pasado dos meses idílicos junto a ella Kagura se había escapado una noche, mientras el dormía dejándolo destrozado y solo, por eso había decidido mantenerse distante con las personas, para evitar cualquier relación sentimental.

Cuando se instaló en el pequeño pueblo de los Alpes Suizos, se volvió experto en evitar relaciones y mantener la privacidad.

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo solo, y se auto convencía de que lo que le gustaba era la paz y la tranquilidad, tenía bastantes amigos, algunos que también trabajaban en la hostelería y otros que había conocido en los equipos de rescate, pero siempre se las arreglaba para mantener la distancia.

El hecho de que Inuyasha se hubiera molestado en buscarlo, lo sorprendía, al principio no deseaba reestablecer la relación con su hermano, aunque la presencia de Inuyasha le recordaba tiempos felices, Inuyasha no le había seguido el juego y no había permitido que Sesshomaru se mantuviera alejado de él. Sesshomaru tenía que admitir que la amistad que tenía con su hermano era algo muy importante para él, su vida había dejado un vacío muy grande en su vida.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos para afrontar el dolor que se cernía sobre él, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y noto que su frente se perlaba de sudor, eran los síntomas de la conmoción que habría sufrido, la medicación que le habían recetado estaba en la maleta, en el departamento de Inuyasha.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora no! —murmuro, tenía pensado entrar leña para que el fuego siguiera encendido toda la noche, pero se agarró del borde del fregadero y trato de combatir las náuseas y el mareo que sentía.

*El nombre en la historia original es Hope, ya saben por qué, pero ya que es la adaptación se llamara Rin.

09:11 p.m 05/09/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, sé que tarde mucho pero es que ya ando bien atrasada con mis cosas en la escuela, pero en fin espero leernos pronto, bueno nos leeremos pronto, saben que las quiero y las invito a pasarse por mi página de FB ya que estoy organizando un bonito concurso, el link va a estar en mi perfil, les mando besos con musha musha emoción.

P.D: Siguiente en actualizar como espina de rosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, sé que tarde muchísimo pero es que ya saben cómo soy yo con esto de perder y encontrar mi libro así que mejor no las entretengo con la aburrida historia de mi vida, ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Esta historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VII

— ¿Sesshomaru, estas bien? — a Sesshomaru le pareció que la voz de Kagome provenía de muy lejos—Ven será mejor que te sientes.  
Kagome le acerco una silla y él se sentó suspirando. Seguía muy mareado, momentos más tarde, sintió el alivio de un trapo mojado sobre su frente.  
—Gracias, me pondré bien—Llevo la mano hasta el trapo mojado y durante un instante agarro la mano de Kagome.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto ella.  
—Me he mareado, eso es todo— le dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
—Anoche mencionaste algo de una medicación—dijo Kagome— ¿Tienes que tomarte algo? —  
—Unas pastillas que se supone alivian los síntomas.  
— ¿Cada cuánto te las tomas?  
—Cuando empieza a dolerme la cabeza—Contesto el—Pero no ayudan mucho.  
—Quizás deberías acostarte un rato—Sugirió Kagome  
Sesshomaru se quitó el trapo y la miro.  
—Lo hare, después de que haya entrado leña suficiente para mantener encendido el fuego toda la noche—Dijo, y empezó a ponerse de pie. Kagome coloco su mano en su hombro para impedirlo.  
—Quédate donde estas unos minutos más—Le ordeno— Si sales con el frio que hace y empiezas a cargar leña, podrías desmayarte.  
Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos y vio la preocupación que sentía, durante un instante el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien era muy intenso.  
Se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, al final Kagome se volvió hacia el fregadero.  
—Venia por un vaso de agua ¿Quieres uno? —le pregunto.  
—Sí, gracias—Sesshomaru se puso en pie y se alivió al ver que ya no tenía náuseas y que el dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? — le pregunto y le tendió el vaso de agua.  
—Estoy bien— Dijo, y esbozo una sonrisa antes de beber un poco de agua.  
—Sera mejor que vaya a ver a mi hija—Cuando se disponía a salir se detuvo un momento y se volvió —Tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a dormir, en la habitación hace mucho frio. Creo que deberíamos de dormir todos en el salón—Kagome noto una chispa de sorpresa en su mirada, y sintió que se le sonrojaban la mejillas—Quiero decir… se está mucho mejor cerca del fuego—Le explico—El sofá se hace cama así que podemos dormir juntos…

Sesshomaru sonrió.  
— ¿Lo que intentas decir es que Rin y tú dormirán en el sofá y que yo dormiré en la butaca?  
—Si—convino Kagome aliviada.  
—Traeré las mantas del dormitorio las necesitaras—Dijo Sesshomaru, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Kagome regreso al salón y se sentó en el sofá, recordó lo pálido que se había puesto Sesshomaru y se sintió culpable otra vez por haberlo juzgado mal.  
Esperaba que la tormenta pasara pronto y que pudieran marcharse de allí por la mañana. Miro a su hija, era perfecta de los pies a la cabeza, Kagome nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por esa criatura y al mismo tiempo era algo maravilloso y aterrador.  
Tenía una hija, eran una familia, y aun que sus deseos de ser madre siempre habían ido acompañados de la idea de tener un marido, un hombre al que amara con todo su corazón, después de la experiencia que había tenido con Bankotsu dudaba que fuera capaz de confiar en otro hombre.

—Aquí están las mantas para la cama—Dijo Sesshomaru cuando apareció minutos más tarde—He encontrado un saco de dormir en el armario del salón, lo utilizare yo, Kagome se puso de pie.  
—Sera mejor que abramos la cama ahora.  
—Ya lo hago yo.  
Sesshomaru dejo las mantas y el saco en la butaca y comenzó a quitar los almohadones del sofá, cuando lo abrió agarro las mantas, y con ayuda de Kagome hizo la cama.  
—Me he olvidado de las almohadas—Dijo Sesshomaru, y volvió de nuevo del salón para volver al cabo de un momento con tres almohadas en la mano.  
— ¿Podrías ponerme la cesta del bebe sobre la cama, por favor? —pregunto Kagome.  
—Aquí tienes—Dijo Sesshomaru después de hacerlo.  
—Gracias ¿Sabes qué hora es? —pregunto Kagome, había perdido la noción del tiempo.  
—Son casi las ocho—le dijo—Sera mejor que entre la leña antes de que se haga muy tarde.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que…?  
—Estoy bien—dijo Sesshomaru—Quizás podrías abrir y cerrar la puerta para evitar que entre el frio.  
—Vale—Kagome se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña y durante los siguientes diez minutos trabajaron juntos.  
—Esto será suficiente—Dijo Sesshomaru después de la sexta carga, Kagome cerró la puerta y lo acompaño junto al fuego. Helada, se sentó en la esquina del sofá y se acurruco.  
— ¿Por qué decidiste asentarte en Suiza? —Le pregunto.  
—Acabe harto de ir de un lugar a otro.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viajando?  
—Más de un año.  
— ¿Y por qué nunca viniste a Cypress Crossing? —Pregunto Kagome y vio que Sesshomaru se puso tenso. Después de una larga pausa, él dijo:  
—Nunca encontré el momento.  
—Esa excusa es muy mala—Comento Kagome—Inuyasha era tu único pariente, y durante los seis años que lo conocí, paso varias semanas de verano contigo en Suiza.  
Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos y Kagome vio arrepentimiento en su mirada.  
—Lo siento—dijo ella—No es asunto mio.  
—Tienes razón no es asunto tuyo—Dijo Sesshomaru, se volvió y estiro el saco en la butaca reclinable— ¿Y tú? —Pregunto— ¿Mantienes contacto con tu familia?  
—No, no tengo familia—contesto ellas  
—Quieres decir que no tienes a nadie en Cypress Crossing.  
—No tengo a nadie en ningún sitio—contesto—Excepto a Rin, por supuesto—añadió con una sonrisa.  
— ¿No tienes padre, ni hermanos, ni hermanas? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en la butaca.  
—Mis padre murieron hace seis años, antes de que yo me mudara a Cypress Crossing, mi padre sufrió un infarto después de jubilarse, y mi madre murió meses después con el corazón roto.  
—Lo siento—dijo el con sinceridad, Kagome asintió para darle las gracias.  
—Tampoco tengo hermanos ni hermanas, mis padres tenían cuarenta y tantos años cuando yo nací, podría decirse que fui una sorpresa inoportuna—le dijo con tristeza.  
— ¿No te querían?  
—Digamos que no estaban hechos para ser padres, no sabían nada acerca de cómo criar a un hijo, ambos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo.  
— ¿Qué hacían? —pregunto.  
—Mi padre enseñaba matemáticas en la Universidad de British Columbia, en Vancouver, y mi madre enseñaba ingles en el mismo sitio, allí fue donde se conocieron. Al parecer cuando se casaron decidieron que no iban a tener hijos, mi nacimiento les creo un pequeño problema.  
— ¿Y cómo solucionaron… el problema? —pregunto Sesshomaru.  
—Por lo que yo recuerdo, cuando cumplí los doce años ya había tenido montones de niñeras—Le dijo, cambiaban tan a menudo de niñera que nunca se encariño con ellas.

Cuando tenía cuatro años le dejaban cenar de vez en cuando con sus padres, una concesión que no siempre fue placentera, Kagome prefería estar sola o en compañía de su niñera.

— ¿Y después de eso? —Pregunto Sesshomaru.  
—Aprendí a cuidar de mi misma—Contesto Kagome con orgullo— ¿Y tú? —Le pregunto dándole vuelta a la tortilla—Inuyasha me conto que sus padres te adoptaron cuando eras adolescente.  
—Así es—Sesshomaru se movió inquieto.  
—Debían ser personas muy especiales para decidir cuidar de un adolescente—Comento ella.

Se hizo un silencio y Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, tenía los ojos cerrados ¿Estaba ignorándola? ¿O se había quedado dormido?  
Recordó lo enfermo que parecía cuando entro a la cocina y lo encontró apoyado en el fregadero, el pánico se apodero de ella ¡Le habría vuelto el dolor de cabeza? ¿Quizá estaba inconsciente? Comenzó a levantarse para…  
—Los Taisho eran gente muy especial—La voz de Sesshomaru denotaba dolor y tristeza.  
—Los echas de menos—Dijo Kagome sorprendida por sus palabras, cuando Sesshomaru llego a Cypress Crossing parecía un hombre frio y arrogante, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella había llegado a conocer el lado sensible de ese hombre.

Lo miro de nuevo, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, por cómo se le notaba el pulso en la base del cuello, se podía saber que estaba conteniendo sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Cuándo te dieron en adopción por primera vez? —Pregunto ella con curiosidad.  
Esa vez Kagome estaba convencida de que Sesshomaru se había quedado dormido, el silencio fue más largo que el anterior, a su lado Rin comenzó a gimotear.  
—Nunca conocí a mis padres—La falta de emoción que había en el tono de Sesshomaru la sorprendió—No me querían, al menos no mi madre—Corrigió—Pero no contrato a una niñera, me dejo en la entrada del hospital, pocas horas después de que yo naciera.

Kagome se quedó de piedra y no sabía que decir, Rin comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, y Kagome la tomo en brazos, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor, pensó en otro bebé, un bebé que tenía más o menos el mismo tiempo que Rin cuando su madre lo abandono.

Miro a Sesshomaru, esperaba que le contara más cosas de su niñez, pero él le dio la espalda, dejando en claro que la conversación había terminado.

Durante el resto de la noche Kagome durmió, mientras su hija dormía, alguna de las veces que la pequeña se despertó, Kagome oyó como Sesshomaru se levantaba de la butaca para echar más leña al fuego.

Afuera la tormenta no amainaba, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y cuando Kagome se despertó para ir al baño, no se sorprendió al ver que seguía nevando.  
Dos horas más tarde, un ruido la despertó, era un gemido o un lloriqueo, no estaba segura, al principio pensó que Rin se había despertado, pero comprobó que seguía dormida.  
Volvió a escuchar el gemido pero cada vez más fuerte. Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y vio que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro muy agitado.

Se levantó y se acercó a la butaca, tratando de decidir si debía de despertarlo o no, lo observo durante un rato, y al ver que su rostro se relajaba, se debía imaginar cunado era un niño, seguro tenia las mismas pestañas obscuras ¿Y cómo alguien podría olvidarse de esos ojos ambarinos? Unos ojos que a veces eran fríos como el hielo, y otras veces brillaban como oro fundido.

Se preguntó por qué lo había abandonado su madre, era probable que después de que lo encontraran en la puerta del hospital, hubiera pasado varios meses en un orfanato hasta que lo pusieron en adopción, pero según lo que le había contado Inuyasha, los Taisho no habían adoptado a Sesshomaru hasta que tenía trece años, entonces ¿Dónde había pasado Sesshomaru los primeros doce años de su vida? ¿En familias de acogida?

— ¡No! —Sesshomaru grito y se sentó en la butaca, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía asustado, Kagome coloco una mano sobre su hombro.  
—Sesshomaru, estas bien, estas a salvo—le dijo con calma.  
Sesshomaru pestañeo varias veces y después dio un largo suspiro  
—Lo siento espero no haberte asustado—Dijo el, y se pasó una mano por el cabello  
—Ha debido ser una pesadilla—Dijo Kagome— ¿Recuerdas algo? —  
—No, nada—dijo el— ¿Has podido dormir? —pregunto, y hecho el saco de dormir a un lado  
—Un poco—Contesto ella, y regreso al sofá.

— ¿Ha dejado de nevar? —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.  
—No desde la última vez que mire, hace un par de horas.  
—Afuera habrá luz ¿Se despertara la niña si abro las cortinas?  
—No está mirando hacia la ventana—Contesto, Sesshomaru abrió las cortinas, tenía razón la luz era casi cegadora.  
— ¡Aau! —Exclamo y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, se acercó a la ventana y admiro la blancura que se extendía por el terreno.  
—Bonito paisaje—comento Sesshomaru—Ha menos ha dejado de nevar, la tormenta está pasando, yo diría que han caído más de dos pies de nieve desde ayer.  
—La camioneta está totalmente cubierta—dijo Kagome, y señalo el montón de nieve con forma de vehículo.  
— ¿Crees que los quita nieves llegaran hasta aquí hoy?  
—No lo sé—contesto—Imagino que si ha nevado así por toda la zona, los equipos de limpieza estarán muy ocupados.  
—Voy a ver si encuentro un pala para desenterrar la camioneta, si consigo sacarla hasta la carretera principal, quizás nos encontremos con alguno de los equipos de limpieza.

Kagome rezo para que lo consiguiera, no estaba preocupada por ella, si no por su hija, aunque Rin parecía sana y saludable, a ella aun no le había subido la leche.  
Había leído que la leche materna no subía hasta el segundo o tercer día después del parto, también había leído que si la madre se encontraba sometida ante una situación de estrés las oportunidades de amamantar a su hija disminuían.  
Preocuparse no mejoraba las cosas, tenía que ser positiva, estaban secos, cubiertos y calentitos, tenían comida, Rin era una niña fuerte y saludable y había aguantado bien hasta el momento.  
Parecía que la tormenta había terminado, y Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru haría todo lo posible por sacarlos de allí, tenía que confiar en él, y en que sería capaz de desenterrar la camioneta para poder salir.  
—Si voy a intentar que salgamos de aquí hoy será mejor que me ponga en marcha—Dijo Sesshomaru.

09:35 PM 17/05/2016 ¿reviews?

Si por fin acabe de pasarlo, no tiene idea de cuánto me ha costado, pero ya saben más vale tarde que nunca, ya ven como si las consiento y actualizo lo que desean, okay ya me callo, espero seguir a este pasa actualizando rápido, porque por como veo las cosas los parciales finales se van a poner muy feos, así que mejor me apuro ahora que tengo un respiro, nos leemos pronto y les mando besos con musho musho amorsh.

P.D: ¿Qué quieren que actualice?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, sé que después de una gran desaparición, por fin estoy acá, sé que me quieren linchar, pero mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
Esta historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Moyra Tarling, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Ix

Sesshomaru paso gran parte de la mañana abriendo un camino alrededor de la camioneta, cuando trato de arrancarla no lo consiguió.  
Kagome paso la mañana cuidando de su hija, calentó agua y le dio un baño cerca del fuego, después le dio de mamar, la acostó a dormir un rato, echó más leña al fuego y reviso los armarios de la cocina para ver cuantos víveres tenían.  
Alrededor de la una, llamo a Sesshomaru para entrar a comer.  
—La camioneta no funciona, no he conseguido que arranque— Le dijo él cuando se sentó a la mesa.  
— ¿puedes arreglarla?  
—Si supiera cual es el problema tendría una posibilidad, pero no estoy seguro de que le pasa.

Después de tomarse un cuenco de sopa de tomate y un sándwich de salmón, salió de nuevo.  
Un poco más tarde, Kagome oyó el rugir del motor de la camioneta, pero perdió la esperanza cuando el ruido ceso.  
Eso había sucedido hacia dos horas, Sesshomaru todavía estaba afuera tratando de arreglar el vehículo, estaba atardeciendo y Kagome comenzó a pensar con resignación que tendrían que pasar otra noche en la cabaña.

Por suerte Rin se había dormido y no parecía preocuparse por nada, Kagome se la cambio de brazo para mirar por la ventana, vio que Sesshomaru había cerrado el capó y se dirigía hacia la casa.  
Kagome metió a Rin en la cesta y la tapo con una de las mantas de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y abrió una rendija, Sesshomaru estaba en el porche quitándose la nieva de las botas.

— ¿No has conseguido arrancarla otra vez? —Le pregunto Kagome.  
—No—Dijo él y entro—He toqueteado todo, pero no he conseguido nada—Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero— ¿Sabes si funcionaba bien la última vez que Inuyasha la uso? —  
—Eso creo —Contesto Kagome, luego frunció el ceño—La última vez que la utilizo fue el día que murió—Dijo, y miro a Sesshomaru con preocupación.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la butaca y se quitó las botas.  
—En el mensaje que dejaste en el contestador dijiste que el venia hacia aquí, hacia la cabaña ¿Qué paso exactamente? —Pregunto.  
—Inuyasha venia todos los viernes, se quedaba a dormir y regresaba el sábado por la tarde, venia por el mismo camino que hemos venido nosotros, por la carretera principal y, según un testigo que circulaba en la otra dirección, de pronto giro y se empotro contra un montón de nieve, el otro conductor se detuvo, pero cuando llego hasta el, ya no pudo hacer nada—Le explico—Fue hasta el pueblo y aviso a la policía, remolcaron la camioneta hasta el pueblo, pero aparte de una abolladura en el parachoques no encontraron nada más.  
—Debió morir en el acto—Dijo con tristeza Sesshomaru.  
—El juez de instrucción dijo que tuvo una aneurisma cerebral—  
Sesshomaru se puso de pie.  
—Sera mejor que intente quitarme la grasa de las manos—y se dirigió al baño  
—Entonces vamos a pasar aquí otra noche—  
—Esperaba que a estas horas estuvieras en el hospital recibiendo atención medica…  
—Rin y yo estamos bien—Dijo Kagome—No te sientas culpable—  
—Ya, pero no puedo evitarlo—Contesto y se acercó al fuego—Tu hija y tú no estarías en este lio si…  
—No empecemos—Dijo ella—Estamos a salvo y mañana vendrá un equipo de limpieza, y podremos salir de aquí.  
—Espero que tengas razón—Dijo el, sorprendido por su actitud positiva— ¿Cómo esta Rin? —Pregunto, y se agacho para mirar dentro de la cesta.  
—Aunque parezca asombroso, está muy bien—Le aseguro.  
El la miro a los ojos.  
— ¿Y tú Kagome como estas?

Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver que Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella de verdad, recordó que su reacción no tenía nada que ver con la atracción que podía sentir por Sesshomaru, si no que era la consecuencia de la alteración hormonal posterior al parto.

—Me encantaría darme un baño de agua caliente, es más creo que no me importaría que el agua estuviera tibia—Añadió con una sonrisa.  
Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada y ella se estremeció al oírla, Kagome se sorprendió al ver como se le había transformado la expresión de la cara. Las arrugas de preocupación habían desaparecido y ya no tenía tensa la boca, aunque su sonrisa ya no le afectaba, el sonido de su risa era un arma letal.

—Creo que eso tiene solución—Dijo él.  
—Estaba bromeando, no importa—Contesto ella.  
—Tonterías—Sesshomaru señalo hacia la chimenea— ¿Ves estas tuberías? Son parte del sistema para calentar el agua, el fuego lleva encendido desde anoche así que debería de haber agua suficiente para un baño decente—Le dijo.  
— ¿De veras? —Pregunto Kagome—Pero mi hija…  
— ¿Se va a despertar pronto? —Pregunto Sesshomaru  
—No hasta dentro de un rato, acaba de mamar—Contesto Kagome—Debería de dormir al menos una hora más.  
—Te dará tiempo de sobra ¿No crees? Ve a bañarte yo cuidare a Rin—  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
—Completamente.  
Cuarenta minutos más tarde Kagome se metió en la bañera, aunque en el baño hacia frio, el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, se hizo una coleta para no mojarse el pelo y se enjabono. Confiaba en que Sesshomaru cuidaría de la niña, después de todo el día anterior se había apañado muy bien con ella, se quedó un buen rato dentro del agua, y cuando comenzó a sentirse como una mujer nueva, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla.

Mientras esperaba que se llenara la bañera, curioseo en el armario de la habitación donde encontró una camisa de franela a cuadros, unos calcetines y un par de vaqueros que le pertenecían a Inuyasha. Durante las dos últimas horas había sentido que sus pechos comenzaban a hincharse, y eso era señal de que le estaba subiendo la leche.

Se puso el sujetador y después la camisa de franela, los vaqueros le quedaban muy grandes, pero se los enrollo y utilizo el cinturón del albornoz para que no se le cayeran.

Media hora más tarde regreso al salón y se sorprendió al ver que Sesshomaru estaba de espalda al fuego con Rin en brazos, el sonrió al verla.  
— ¿Vas a la última moda?  
Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
—Se llama improvisación—Contesto ella— ¿Estaba llorando? Espero no haber tardado demasiado.  
—No te preocupes, hace un momento tenía los ojos abiertos, así que pensé que sería mejor tomarla en brazos antes de que se pusiera a llorar—Le tendió la niña a Kagome—Toma, será mejor que la tengas tú.  
Kagome agarro a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué tal el baño?  
—Estupendo.  
—Bien, puede que me de uno después, pero primero avivare el fuego—Se volvió y echo algunos troncos en la chimenea.

Sesshomaru se marchó a la cocina para dejar que Kagome diera de mamar a la pequeña, miro a su alrededor y se percató de que Kagome ya había preparado la cena, era el mismo menú que habían comido, se pasó la mano por la cara y sintió la incipiente barba de dos días, un baño, un afeitado y un cambio de ropa sería algo agradable, pero sabía que la ropa de Inuyasha no le quedaba bien. Él era mucho más alto y fuerte que su hermano, y mientras la camisa y los vaqueros que se había puesto Kagome, hacía que estuviera más sexy, el sabía que quedaría ridículo tratando de ponerse ropa de talla más pequeña.

Para no regresar al salón antes de que Kagome terminara de darle de mamar a Rin, Sesshomaru se sentó en la cocina, sobre la mesa había un montón de papeles, y comenzó a hojearlos, enseguida se dio cuenta de que eran los planos del club de golf.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Pregunto Kagome más tarde cuando entro a la cocina, se acercó a los fogones y encendió uno para calentar la sopa.  
— ¿Hmm? —Sesshomaru levanto la vista del papel.  
— ¿Qué es eso tan interesante?  
—He encontrado los planes de Inuyasha para el club de golf.  
Kagome sonrió  
—Me preguntaba que había sido de ellos, Inuyasha estaba muy emocionado con la idea.  
—Son bastante ambiciosos, pero ha hecho un gran trabajo, en lo que respecta a un posible comprador, los planos ayudaran mucho a vender esta propiedad.  
— ¿Quién ha hablado de vender? —pregunto Kagome con frialdad—Crei que lo había dejado bien en claro, no tengo intención en vender mi parte.  
—No lo dices enserio—Contesto Sesshomaru.  
—Nunca en mi vida he dicho algo más enserio—Contesto ella—Esos planes eran el sueño de Inuyasha—Continuo—Quiero que su sueño se cumpla, y pensé que tu querrías lo mismo—Apago el fuego y sirvió dos cuencos de sopa.  
— ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo? —Pregunto Sesshomaru—Por lo que he visto, se necesita mucho dinero, para llevar a cabo un proyecto como este ¿Tienes un inversor en mente?

Kagome no contesto, dejo la olla vacía en el fregadero y abrió el grifo, en realidad no había pensado en lo mucho que costaría hacer realidad el sueño de Inuyasha. Le había bastado con saber que él quería construir un club de golf y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, se negaba a que Sesshomaru viera que había que había conseguido disminuir el entusiasmo que tenía por el proyecto.

Por sus comentarios, y por su decisión de despreciar el sueño de su hermano, kagome pensó que Sesshomaru era igual que Bankotsu, un hombre atento y encantador cuando quería, pero insensible y despiadado también ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que el único motivo por el que Sesshomaru había ido a Cypress Crossing era deshacerse de la herencia de la herencia de su hermano y regresar a Suiza?

Durante las pasadas treinta y seis horas, la opinión inicial que tenía sobre él había cambiado por completo, el hombre frio y arrogante se había convertido en alguien sensible y amable, en el tipo de hombre en el que una mujer podía confía. Ella había bajado la guardia, había empezado a creer que Sesshomaru merecía los elogios que Inuyasha había dicho de él, pero estaba equivocada.

Sesshomaru maldijo en voz baja mientras Kagome salía de la cocina, no quería haber sido tan brusco, pero estaba seguro de que ella no había reparado en la cantidad de trabajo que implicaba el proyecto, no la culpaba por querer que los sueños de Inuyasha se convirtieran en realidad, era evidente que su hermano y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo elaborando el proyecto juntos, un proyecto que además de ambicioso era innovador y emocionante.

Pero daba igual lo emocionante que fuera la idea, llevar a cabo un proyecto como ese implicaría un compromiso total por su parte, el querría estar presente en todo momento para ver cómo iba progresando, y para ello tendría que quedarse en Cypress Crossing.

Aceptar el reto también implicaría seguir en contacto con Kagome, tendría que consultar con ella, puesto que sería socia del proyecto y necesitaría su aprobación para realizar los cambios que considerara necesarios ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Trato de ahogar el grito de protesta que provenía de algún lugar de su corazón.

Soñar era cosa de niños y de idiotas, cuanto antes vendiera la mitad de su herencia, antes podría regresar a Suiza, a la vida tranquila que allí llevaba, a la vida que se había acostumbrado.

06:31 PM 19/12/2016 ¿Reviews?

Sé que tarde un montón de tiempo, pero aquí está un capítulo más, espero que enserio les guste, me iré de vacaciones así que espero que antes de irme les dejare un capitulo doble, dentro de uno o dos días para compensar, espero que el siguiente año pueda actualizar más porque este no pude tanto, nos leemos pronto les mando un beso que estén muy bien.


End file.
